CRYBORG
by Williamson Knox
Summary: A mysterious human organization emerges to challenge the Crystal Gems for their role as earth's defenders.
1. Fight at the Museum

OPEN ON: BLACKNESS

PERIDOT

(snickering)

He-he-he…alright…now go a little lower…

LAPIS

(amused)

Okaay…am I doing it right?

PERIDOT

Perfect! Just like that. Keep going…almost theeere…

LAPIS

*giggling* Have you done this before?

PERIDOT

Of course, I have! I'm the envy of all the Nephrites back on Home-world. *snickers*

LAPIS

*laughs* Okay, now I'm serious, Peridot…

SMASH-CUT: OPEN SKY

[Peridot is riding on Lapis' back while covering her eyes.]

LAPIS (CONT'D)

…I need to see where I'm going.

PERIDOT

Awww, but then it won't be a surprise—GAAACK!

[A seagull collides with Peri's face.]

LAPIS

What was that?

Andy's plane ZOOM's past them, almost knocking them out of the sky.

ANDY (O.S)

WATCH IT, YA BUMS!

LAPIS

Get your hands off my face! I need to—

BOTH

—WHOOOAAAHHHWWWOOO—

[They continue to spiral out of control until they crash into the branches of a tree.]

EXT. EMPIRE CITY, BUSY STREET – DAY

[Peridot plummets from the tree, landing on the grass median with a grunt. Lapis lands on top of her, bystanders looking on with curiosity. After Peridot surveys her surroundings she quickly hops to her feet with delight, pointing excitedly at the building in front of them.]

PERIDOT

AHA! We're here! The Empire City Museum of Art!

[Lapis rises to her feet with a grunt and then looks perplexedly at the building.]

LAPIS

…You mean…meep-morps?

PERIDOT

Well…basically. I was just thinking, since the barn's been destroyed, starting over from scratch has seemed a little…daunting. But maybe all we need is a bit of inspiration!(chortling) I mean…I've been curious to see what passes for meep-morps among the humans. Should be good for a laugh if nothing else.

LAPIS

*chuckles* Okay, sounds fun—

PERIDOT

—Now don't get your two-piece in a twist, I was just trying to—

(double-take)

…Wait…for once you like one of my ideas to get you out of the house…?

LAPIS

(confused)

Well, sure…I—

[Before Lapis can finish, Peridot does a little dance, unable to contain her excitement. She drags Lapis by the hand up the steps to the museum.]

BEGIN MONTAGE:

INT. IMPRESSIONISM GALLERY

[Peridot leads Lapis through a gallery filled with oil-paintings.]

PERIDOT

(impatient)

Come on, we're bound to find something passable in all this junk!

[Suddenly, Lapis stops at a vivid painting on the wall, Edvard Munch's, The Scream. We see several shots alternate between the figure in the painting and Lapis' deadpan expression.]

LAPIS

… … …It speaks to me…

INT. CONTEMPORARY ART EXHIBIT

LAPIS

(uncomfortable)

…What is…this supposed to be…?

[Lapis stands in front of what appears to be a giant gold sculpture depicting a pair of buttocks…]

PERIDOT

(unamused)

I guess somebody's idea of "making a statement" …

LAPIS

…I think I can hear it…*makes a farting noise*

PERIDOT

*laughing* Yup! Sounds loud and clear to me!

INT. HALLS

[The next several shots are a slideshow of Lapis and Peridot mimicking the poses of various paintings, including the Mona Lisa, American Gothic, The Creation of Adam, The Last Supper, Arnolfini and his Wife, The Birth of Venus, etc.

Curiously, the subjects in some of these iconic paintings seem to bear an uncanny resemblance to the Crystal Gems.]

INT. FOUNTAIN PROMENADE

(Played without sound effects)

[Lapis and Peri walk past what appears to be a golden statue of a man in the great hall of fountains. As their backs are turned, however, the performer covered in gold paint moves to tap Peridot on the shoulder so as to give her a fright…It works all too well…

A screaming Peridot punches the performer in the groin and Lapis grapples him with a hand conjured out of the fountain water. She shakes the poor man like a rag-doll before Peridot realizes their mistake and ushers her away before they both get in trouble.]

INT. ASSEMBLY HALL

[Lapis and Peridot walk in to an auction in progress as a painting just sold.]

AUCTIONEER

—and sold to the gentleman up front for two-hundred and fifty thousand!

[Behind the din of congratulatory applause, Peridot stands dumfounded.]

PERIDOT

What?! That's ludicrous! How do they justify peddling off this garbage so exorbitantly?!

[BWOOSH! The painting spontaneously explodes in a ball of flame! Everyone panics and flees the room as they're showered with debris and the sprinklers activate.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

OHHH! Now I get it! *cackles maniacally*

AUCTIONEER

(shaking his fist in the air)

BANKSEEEEEEEYYYYY!

CUT TO:

INT. CUBISM GALLERY – DAY

[Lapis strolls with Peridot past another gallery, listening to her pontificate on the quality of the art.]

PERIDOT

You know, I have to admit I was a bit apprehensive to see how our morps would stack up to human art…until I saw that big butt! *laughs* I mean, if that's their idea of meep-morping I don't think there's even a comparison!

[Lapis laughs and smiles knowingly, but her attention begins to drift away from Peridot's monologue and towards the paintings in the nearby exhibit.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

Although…I have seen some rather, eh…intriguing compositions. A few have even given me some ideas for making new morps! But that begs the question of where we're going to display them…

[One in particular catches her eye. It is an abstract painting of a woman in blue, comparable to a Picasso. Just as she's about to take her eyes off it, the figure in the painting seems to…wink at her…]

[Lapis stops dead in her tracks.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

(trailing off)

I'm sure we can "borrow" plenty of junk to use off Amethyst, but you know how Pearl gets when we start experimenting in Steven's living room…

[She cautiously approaches the painting, unable to tear her eyes away. The eyes of the painting seem to stare back at her. She bobs her head back and forth, trying to get a better view of it. Its eyes track her every move and then…wink at her again! It's almost as though it's teasing her!]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

(fading back in)

Lapis? Are you listening…? Lapis? Lapis?!

LAPIS

(snapping out of it)

H-huh?! What?!

PERIDOT

Is this one "speaking to you" too?

(looking at the painting)

Blegh! This has to be the ugliest one yet! Like if you took a cracked Sapphire and threw her in a centrifuge…

[Lapis gives no sign of heed. She just keeps staring wordlessly at the painting.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

(uneasy)

…Well, unless you're into that sort of thing, I guess…

[Still no response…]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

(frustrated)

Ugh. In case you ever get interested in staring at real art, you can find me in the next wing over.

[Just as Peridot trudges away, a change begins to come over the painting. A space near the bottom corner turns lime-green, and a few of the figure's outlines re-arrange themselves into an abstract caricature of Peridot.

The little cartoon Peri stomps around at the bottom of the painting, emitting stylized "YAK YAK YAK, YAK YACK"'s in a parody of her counterpart's acerbic commentary.]

LAPIS

(amused)

*giggles* Is that supposed to be…Peridot?

[In response, the little Peridot's jagged lips fall off her face and land on the bottom of the frame, leaving her wordlessly pantomiming with rage. Lapis laughs hysterically, but her mirth steadily gives way to shock as she comes to a realization.]

LAPIS

(horrified)

Wait…but you're…? No…no. Not you too!

[The painting blinks at her.]

LAPIS (CONT'D)

(reassuring)

Don't worry. It's okay, I'm here for you.

[Lapis then manifests a pair of water-wings and hovers off the ground.]

LAPIS (CONT'D)

I'll be back…I promise…

[Lapis flies off, the portrait eying her curiously. She frantically searches for Peridot and eventually spots her in the CONTEMPORARY ART EXHIBIT.

She seems busy using her metal powers to clean up a pile of rusted metal cans and debris off the floor.]

PERIDOT

(muttering to herself)

Disgraceful…I can't believe someone would just leave trash lying around here.

[An artist arrives on the scene with a look of horror. Apparently she was unwittingly disposing of one of the exhibits. Before the mortified man can press her, Lapis scoops Peridot up in her arms and carries her away.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

AGH! Lapis?! What are you doing!

LAPIS

Peridot! You've got to come quick! I just found—

PERIDOT

Put me down! Can't we discuss this on the ground?!

[Lapis plunks her down near a UTILITY CLOSET before hurriedly explaining herself.]

LAPIS

That painting I saw…there's a gem trapped inside it!

PERIDOT

What! Are you sure?

LAPIS

I was stuck inside a mirror for THOUSANDS of years, Peridot! I know what I'm talking about.

PERIDOT

But how has it gone unnoticed, in here of all places?

LAPIS

I don't know, but I can imagine how much she must have suffered…

(turning away, disconsolate)

…I thought it was bas having to stare at the sky for eons, but having millions of faces gawking back at you, day-in and day-out…? It must have been—

(resolved)

—It doesn't matter, we HAVE to save her—

[Just as Lapis begins to storm off, Peridot grabs her by the arm.]

PERIDOT

Wait! We have to think this through. I don't think the humans will understand if we just go ripping their meep-morps off the walls.

[Just then Peridot looks over Lapis' shoulder and sees the gilded performer and the disgruntled artist entreating a security-guard. Panicking, Peridot yanks Lapis into the nearby UTILITY CLOSET. She warily peers through the crack in the door.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

Alright, here's what we should do. We'll wait here until the museum closes and sneak out when no one's around. I can use my metal powers to disable their primitive electronic security systems. We'll grab the painting and be on our way without anyone noticing.

[Lapis doesn't look reassured.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

(climbing onto a utility drawer)

I want to help your friend as much as you do, but we've got to be patient.

LAPIS

*sigh* Alright.

[Lapis climbs up on the utility drawer and sits beside Peridot, waiting as the hours go by and the sun begins to set outside the small window. The lights just begin to dim as Peridot dozes off on Lapis' shoulder.]

LAPIS

…Peri…?

(nudging her)

Peridot, are you okay?

PERIDOT

(groggy)

Huh, what…? Oh, yeah. I was just falling asleep…it's a human thing I picked up while you were away…to pass the time…nothing much *yawn* better to do…

[Peridot begins to nod off again, Lapis watching her with a contrite expression.]

PERIDOT (CONT'D)

(sleepily)

I'm so glad you had fun today…I was worried if I couldn't make you happy…you'd have no reason to *yawn* stay…and you'd leave again…Please don't…leave me again… *zzzzzz*

[Peridot finally sinks into sleep, leaving Lapis to ponder her words. Eventually she gets to her feet and walks out the door.]

CUT TO:

INT. FOUNTAIN PROMENADE – NIGHT

[The great hall of fountains is deserted save for Lapis who meditatively strolls by. She steps up onto the edge of one pool and begins walking on the surface of the water, her reflection rippling. A solemn, yet tranquil tune begins to play as Lapis sings a song of regret.]

LOOK INTO THE MIRROR

LAPIS

I THOUGHT I'D DONE MY SHARE

OF FACING THE MIRROR

BUT NOW THINGS DON'T LOOK SO PRETTY FROM THE OTHER SIDE

WE DON'T ALWAYS LIKE WHAT WE SEE

AND ALL I SEE IS ME

HAVING BECOME EVERYTHING I HATE

[Lapis begins to see images in the water, reminders of her past misdeeds. She sees herself stealing the Earth's oceans and using them against the Crystal Gems, trapping Jasper under the sea to sadistically torture her…]

IF I'M TO BE TRUE TO MYSELF

WHICH SELF HAS FINALLY WON?

THE USER, ABUSER, REPAYING POUND-FOR-POUND?

[…rejecting Peridot's pleas for redemption, taking the barn and leaving her behind.]

OR THE SWEET GIRL, REDEEMED GIRL, THAT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN?

BUT IT'S NOT SO EASY TO FORGET ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE

NOW THAT I LOOK INTO THE MIRROR

WHAT HAVE I BECOME?

INT. UTILITY CLOSET

[Peridot is roused from sleep by Lapis' singing. She approaches the door and looks out longingly into the hall of fountains, eventually venturing out to meet Lapis in the reflection pool. Lapis seems startled by her presence at first but listens as she begins to sing.]

PERIDOT

FOR SO LONG I COULDN'T BEAR

FACING THE MIRROR

KNOWING THAT I'D SEE THE THINGS

IN MYSELF I DIDN'T LIKE

BUT THERE'S NO LOOKING AWAY

NOW THAT I'M HERE TO STAY

ALONG WITH ALL MY REGRETS

[Peridot sees herself taking part in the monstrous experiments to turn sentient gem shards into forced fusions, holding up a taser-prod to Lapis' face while interrogating her…]

WILL I KNOW WHO'S STARING BACK AT ME

WHEN I'VE LEFT IT ALL BEHIND?

THE TRAITOR, AGITATOR, FLOUNDERING WHEN I'D FOUND

[…trying to trap and destroy the Crystal Gems, almost selling them out to Yellow Diamond]

THE REBEL, TINY PEBBLE, TO WHOM THEY WERE KIND?

BUT IT'S NOT SO EASY TO FORGET ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE

NOW THAT I LOOK INTO THE MIRROR

WHAT WILL I BECOME?

[Peridot reaches out with her hand, offering to dance. Lapis takes it, letting Peridot take lead. At first, they trip over each other a bit due to the height difference. Lapis giggles at Peridots embarrassment but smiles and conjures her a set of limb enhancers out of water, reminiscent of the one's Peridot lost so long ago.]

DUET

BUT NOW THE TIME HAS COME

FOR US TO FACE THE MIRROR

TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE IN ME?

THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STAY

OUT ON THIS LONELY QUAY?

'CAUSE IT'S NOT SO EASY TO FORGET

ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS WE'VE DONE

BUT NOW THAT WE LOOK INTO THE MIRROR…

…

NOW THAT I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES…

…

WHAT WILL WE BECOME?

[Holding each other tight, they look deeply into each other's eyes. Their heads slowly begin to crane together, a small gleam shining in their gems before—

FLUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHH. The museum night-guard steps out of the nearby restroom. He yawns and stretches out before resuming his rounds.

Lapis clutches Peridot tightly as they hide behind a pillar, sighing with relief as the Guard passes them by. Lapis then gives Peridot an understanding nod before rising into the air. They have work to do.]

CUT TO:

INT. MUSEUM ATRIUM – NIGHT

[Lapis carries Peridot high into the air. They pass by the security cameras, Peridot placing a hand on each and shorting them out with her metal powers. They float into the next wing, continuing on, but we see a panel in one of the Atrium skylights open from the outside, a zip-line plunging down into the room.

Descending from it are three figures, one female, two males, all athletically built and garbed in black cat-suits and ski-masks. The female taps the voice-comm in her ear when she hits the floor.]

COMMANDO

(on the comm)

Nice work on the cameras, Rick.

OPERATIVE (Over Radio)

That…wasn't me. Something else is disabling them.

[The two male figures look at each other, confused.]

COMMANDO

(foreboding)

…Stay on the line…

[She motions the other two operatives to follow her into the CUBISM GALLERY.]

INT. CUBISM GALLERY

[Lapis drops Peridot off near the painting and watches as she runs her fingers along the frame.]

PERIDOT

Hmm…no sensors. Well, all the easier for us.

[The painting eyes her with irritation, but then its gaze shoots over her shoulder in alarm.]

COMMANDO

Well ain't this a kick in the pants. We're getting shown up by a couple of kids…

[Lapis and Peridot flinch as the operatives appear behind them. The two males shepherd them aside, gesturing with the barrels of their P-90's.]

OPERATIVE

Stand back.

PERIDOT

Hey! Who are YOU guys?! WE have first dibs!

COMMANDO

(dismissive)

Listen. I don't know how you kids got in here, but it's probably past your bedtime…Go home.

[With that, she walks up to the painting and hoists it off the wall.]

LAPIS

Please! You don't what you're taking!

COMMANDO

(conversational)

I'll say. Don't know why the boss is paying us to hoist this crud when my six-year-old draws him better stuff for free. *shrugs*

[Just as she begins to cart the frame under her arm, a long tendril extends from the surface of the canvas and bats her to the floor. All are shocked except for the commando, wiping the blood away from her lip with a grimace.]

COMMANDO

(irate)

So that's why he wants it.

[The surface of the painting roils and bubbles as a giant amorphous blob of eyes and abstract shapes begins to seep out of the canvas. The gem monster shoots more pseudopods her way, but she leaps to her feet and dodges them with a gymnast's agility. As she strafes around the creature she draws a Glock from her holster and belts out several rounds, the bullets "thwip-thwip"ing out of her silenced barrel.

One of the operatives joins her in shooting the creature with his silenced P-90, it's unearthly cries of pain echoing throughout the room. The other motions for Lapis and Peridot to stay back before joining the fusillade.]

OPERATIVE

Get down!

SECURITY GUARD

Hey! What's going o—AHHHH!

[A security guard rushes into the room, only to gape with horror at the scene before him. Before he can react, the operative draws out a set of bolas and tosses them at his feet, subduing him before he can get away. The operative then turns back to his counterpart being swung around the room by one of the tentacles, Wilhelm screaming all the way.

While his back is turned, Lapis slams him on the back of his neck and Peridot punches his groin for good measure. Peri then scuttles over to where the commando is distracted unloading her gun into the gem monster.]

COMMANDO

Keep going, just a few more shots and he's—OWWWW!

[Peridot grabs onto the commando's legs and sinks her teeth into her thigh.]

PERIDOT

Grrrr—leave it alone, you CLODS!

COMMANDO

OWWW—LET GO OF ME, YOU LITTLE FREAK!

[While Peridot is grappling the commando, Lapis rises into the air and tries to calm the gem beast.]

LAPIS

It's okay, just calm down! We're not going to let them take you—

[Lapis is right in the way at the wrong moment. One of the operatives tosses a flashbang grenade at the monster, stunning both it and Lapis, sending her plummeting to the floor. Seeing this, Peridot loosens her grip.]

PERIDOT

LAPIS!

[Sensing her hesitation, the commando shakes Peridot off her leg and resumes shooting. Her head spinning, the little green gem crawls over to where Lapis lay sprawled out on the tile.]

LAPIS

(weak)

P-Peri…we've got to do something…ugh

PERIDOT

(desperate)

Come on, Lapis. We can do this…

(extending her hand with determination)

Let's show these clods what we're made of…

[With a look of excitement, Lapis takes her hand. Their bodies begin to glow and hum with an ethereal energy …

The commando's gun finally runs out of ammo. She ejects the spent clip, moving to reload when she notices the spent clip hovering in midair. The P-90's of the other operatives are wrenched out of their hands by an invisible force and crushed like tin-cans. Then they are suddenly yanked off their feet by their own dog-tags, being dragged together in a heap at the center of the gallery.

A large shadow looms over them as they rub their concussed heads…]

LAPIDOT

(ominously)

Leave now…and never come back…

[Eye's wide with fear, the operatives scramble to their feet and bolt out the door, followed closely by the commando.

Sighing with relief, Lapidot turns to regard the gem creature. It looks at her with fear in its eyes.]

LAPIDOT

It's okay. You're free now—

[To her surprise, the creature rushes back to the portrait, congealing on its surface once again.]

LAPIDOT (CONT'D)

What?

[Confused, she strides over and picks up the painting in her hands.]

LAPIDOT (CONT'D)

I don't understand. Why would you want to go back to being trapped in that—wait…

[The surface of the painting begins to change once again, this time being entirely filled with a view of the gallery from its perspective. It displays images of little children laughing and cooing at images of little animals dancing on the bottom of the frame. Then a young man with a bouquet of roses waiting for a date that never came, but then marveling at the image of a Rose forming in the painting before him. Then an old couple looking with fondness at the painting making an image of a sunset as it appears to be storming outside the museum.]

LAPIDOT

I…I think I get it now. It was like you had company all those years up on that wall…You enjoyed making people happy, and that made you happy.

This isn't your prison. It's your home.

[The painting's "face" reappears and winks at them once again.]

LAPIDOT (CONT'D)

(fondly)

We understand completely…

[Lapidot replaces the painting back on the wall, giving a wink of her own in response. Then the room begins to fill with a white light and ethereal hum as she begins to un-fuse.]

CUT TO:

EXT. EMPIRE CITY ART MUSEUM ENTRANCE – NIGHT

[Lapis and Peridot walk through the doors and out into the night air, deep in discussion.]

PERIDOT

Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be leaving a corrupted gem out in the open like that?

LAPIS

As long as it's not hurting anyone, I don't see why not.

PERIDOT

But what if those goons come back for it?

LAPIS

(confident)

Oh, I don't think they're coming back any time soon.

PERIDOT

HA! Well, maybe you're right.

LAPIS

We'd better head home before were missed.

[Peridot clambers onto Lapis' back as she spreads her wings and takes off into the night sky.]

PERIDOT

Agreed!

(excited)

Oh, I've got so many ideas for morps now! We should really do this again sometime!

LAPIS

Maybe sans the shootout next time?

PERIDOT

Are you kidding?! That's the part that inspired me the most!

[They fade away into the night.]

CROSSFADE TO:

INT. CUBISM GALLERY – NIGHT

[The painting sits contentedly on its wall, gazing out towards the camera. It gives the audience another sly wink as the screen irises out.]

EPILOGUE

INT. OPERATIVE HELICOPTER FLYING OVER CITY – NIGHT

[The commando sits on the lip of the helicopters sliding door jamb, her dangling feet grazing the turbulent air stirred up by the chopper blades. She nurses her bruised fore-head with an ice-pack, looking like she's seen better days. Then a voice issues over the comm.]

CO-PILOT

The Director's on the line. He wants a word with you…

COMMANDO

(muttering to herself)

*sigh* Let's get this over-with…

(shouting back to the co-pilot)

Patch him through!

[After a bit of static, she begins to hear a voice through the communicator in her ear. It sounds deep and menacing even being only lightly modulated through the comms . Despite his intimidating voice, "the director" seems to take a laid-back tone.]

DIRECTOR

From what I hear, things went SNAFU down there. What happened?

COMMANDO

Before I say anything, let me ask—why did you send us in there to steal it when you could have just walked in and bought it at auction…you know…like a NORMAL person?!

DIRECTOR

I predicted it wouldn't react kindly to being taken out of its natural habitat. I didn't want it acting up in front of civilians.

Besides that, you wouldn't catch me dead dropping 5.8 mil on a Vercentigo. Just as soon let the museum's insurance foot the tab.

COMMANDO

(matter-of-factly)

Well, my boys' therapy bills 'll be none too cheap neither, just a head's up.

DIRECTOR

You and your men have seen worse. What got your goat this time?

COMMANDO

(hesitating)

The Crystal Gems were there…

DIRECTOR

What?! All of them?! You were ordered not to engage—!

COMMANDO

We didn't know they were there! And it was only two: the little green twerp with a corn-chip for a head and the mopey blue one!

DIRECTOR

… … … *sigh* We're not ready…not by a long-shot…

COMMANDO

…Sir…? I…I'm sorry—

DIRECTOR

—No…it wasn't you…

… … …

Report back to base…We have to prepare…

[The helicopter coasts over Empire City's skyline, returning to its mysterious point of origin.]

FIN


	2. Enter CRYBORG

OPEN ON:

EXT. BEACH CITY – DAY

[The boardwalk is hopping with both Beach City's usual denizens alongside the newly healed Gem Monsters and Off-Color's. Everyone's enjoying the sand, surf and scenery.]

EXT. CRYSTAL GEM TEMPLE

[The main cast is having a barbeque outside the Crystal Gem temple. They dance, eat, and play volleyball long into the afternoon and then into the night.

As the party winds down, Steven, Greg and Connie are all fast asleep by the smoldering embers of the barbeque pit.]

EXT. LIGHTHOUSE – NIGHT

[Meanwhile, Peridot and Lapis are up at the lighthouse stargazing with the telescope.]

LAPIS

You see that one off to the right? That's Epsilon Theta. It still has functioning warp-pad centuries after going derelict in Era 1.

PERIDOT

I wondered how you got back to Homeworld so fast. Even still, that's pretty far!

(impressed)

I had no idea Lazuli's could pack in so many parsecs!

[The camera slowly pans away to:]

EXT. BOARDWALK

[A black, unmarked van pulls up to the boardwalk and idles, its headlights dimmed. Inside the cabin, a disembodied hand flips a switch on a remote transmitter.]

EXT. OCEAN BOTTOM

[Below the water a few hundred yards off the beach is a metal canister embedded in some seaweed. A light on the container's surface blinks to life and flashes as it opens wide to reveal its contents.

Inside is a small cluster of gems nestled in a set of brackets. The brackets light up with an electrical spark before the gems start to pulsate with life and assume their form…]

EXT. LIGHTHOUSE

PERIDOT

So you said you saw a nebula shaped like my head—?

[She's interrupted by the noise of rushing water off in the distance. Peridot aims the telescope at the ocean and sees it: a gigantic gem monster, nearly as large as the temple itself. It's a bipedal mass of teeth, claws and tendrils, bellowing with might.]

PERIDOT

(still looking through the eyepiece)

INCOMING!

EXT. BEACH

[Steven and Co. jolt awake at the sound of the monstrous rapport.]

STEVEN

(incredulous)

HOLY—! That has to be the BIGGEST gem monster I've ever SEEN!

[The Crystal Gems burst out of Steven's beach house, equally taken aback.]

AMETHYST

Aw, man! I thought we were done! Now we've got to poof THIS thing!

GARNET

It looks like we still have work to do, then. Crystal Gems, move out!

[At her command, they charge forward, followed by Lapis and Peridot from the air. Pearl hitches a ride on Peridot's flying metal disk, while Lapis hoists Garnet into the sky. Steven and Connie leap onto Lion's back as he runs across the water, Amethyst lashing her whip onto his tail and riding him out on a surfboard.

Meanwhile, the monster lumbers menacingly toward the shore. Seeing their approach, it unhinges its mouth(s?) and belches a column of flame at them. Thinking quick, Lapis dives down and creates a wave to shield them from the blast.

Amethyst rides the wave onto the creature's back and begins scourging its thick hide with her whip. As soon as she does, a forest of grabbing hands and pseudopods sprout from the monster's back and begin grappling her. As she cartwheels away, Garnet drops from the sky and slams into the monster's face. Lapis, Peridot and Pearl circle around, distracting the creature's many arms and tendrils.

The residents of Beach City, awakened by the tumult, are all gathered on the board-walk. They watch in awe as the Crystal Gems battle this Titan. The Healed Gems and Off-Colors, seeing their fellows locked in battle, storm into the shallows to join them.

Leading the charge is Stevonnie astride Lion. They all storm the creature's towering legs, cutting deep swathes into its skin. It bellows in pain, responding by dipping its tentacles into the water and unleashing rivulets of electricity to shock its attackers.

A shower of stunned and poofed gems then rains down into the ocean, followed soon by Lion and Stevonnie after they succumb to its counterattack.

Garnet's gauntlets are currently clenched around the fangs of its gaping maw, just barely holding it back from swallowing her whole.]

GARNET

*Grunting* IT'S TOO STRONG. QUICKLY, WE MUST FORM OBSIDIAN!

[The remaining gems are sequentially plucked from or knocked out of the sky by the creature's tendrils. Clearly it's too late for that. She has no choice.

With one final heave, Garnet leaps directly into the monster's cavernous gullet. For a moment, all is still but for the gasps and weeping of the shocked Beach City dwellers.

Then, the monster's skin begins to quiver like jelly. It's tremors grow ever more spasmodic until finally Garnet bursts out of its back, leaving a gaping hole. It howls with pain staggering onto shore where it braces against the temple, clutching its abdomen. Garnet smiles as she bobs in the water below. It quickly fades, however, when she sees the wound quickly knit itself back together, the monster rearing back to its full height.

The look on her face says it all. They're janked…The monster lumbers back towards the water to finish the job when suddenly it's hideous form is bathed in light. From out of the night sky appears a swarm of helicopters training their search-lights on the beast. Their bay doors slide back, revealing retinues of troopers each armed with what appear to be destabilizer rods converted into rifle looking weapons.

Without pause they unleash a hailstorm of energy beams. The monster reels back with pain, flailing blindly against the onslaught. Some of its tentacles find their mark and send a few helicopters careening to the ground. It does little to abate the tide of fire and it eventually drops to its knees, succumbing. The monster's form flickers with static and wobbles violently until finally dissipating in a mushroom cloud of smoke.

Finally all is quiet…besides for soldiers crawling from the smoking wreckage on the beach. The citizens of Beach City spill onto the shoreline to cheer their rescuers. Meanwhile, the remaining Crystal Gems limp out of the ocean, watching dejectedly as these newcomers bask in all the glory.

Noticing something, Garnet strides over to a crater in the sand where several gems sparkle through the surface.]

GARNET

It was a fusion?

PEARL

(appearing behind her)

But how is that possible? Corrupted gems can't fuse of their own volition!

[They're interrupted as several of the troopers approach the poofed gems in the sand, toting glass containment canisters. Seeing Garnet and Pearl, they pause warily, clutching their weapons. They are then approached from behind by another figure…]

THE DIRECTOR

At ease, gentlemen. We're on the same team here.

[The troopers part aside as a tall, menacing looking man enters their midst. Despite his gargantuan build, he's garbed in rather casual business attire and moves with an air of relaxed dignity. He makes a gracious gesture, allowing Pearl to collect the gems and bubble each away into the temple.]

THE DIRECTOR

The Crystal Gems, I presume…? Nice outfits…

(offering his hand to Garnet)

I wish we could have met under better circumstances.

[Garnet merely crosses her arms with reservation and stares at the stranger with suspicion. Peridot and Lapis especially seem wary of him. Trying to defuse the tension, Stevonnie steps forward and politely accepts the handshake.]

STEVONNIE

Well, we're stoked for the assist, Mr.—uhhhh—?

[As if by reflex, the man produces a business card out of his pocket and hands it to Stevonnie.

Gil Enkidu,

Director and CEO

CRY. ]

STEVONNIE

(sounding out the title)

Cry—borg?

THE DIRECTOR

Cryomorphic-Being-research-Organization. We are a foundation dedicated to researching and understanding your species.

STEVONNIE

Really…? That's…great!

(perplexed)

But if you really wanted to know more about gems, all you had to do was ask!

[Despite Stevonnie's exuberance, Garnet and Pearl look less than enthused by the prospect.]

STEVONNIE (CONT'D)

I'm Stevonnie. This is Garnet, Amethyst—

THE DIRECTOR

—Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli—yes we have dossiers on each of you…We thought it best to learn what we could from a distance…

AMETHYST

(awkward)

Well…*laughs*…you sure got up-close-and-personal tonight!

GARNET

(throwing shade)

And pretty quickly too…

THE DIRECTOR

(turning to the wreckage)

We pride ourselves on organizational efficiency…Not as fun as…

(throwing shade of his own)

…beachside barbeques…but I'm sure you've seen its merits by now.

[Stevonnie looks a bit dismayed at the growing tension. A woman[1] appears next to the man, handing him what appears to be a data-readout device displaying a radar ping overlaid on maps of the Delmarva coast.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

We've made recent breakthroughs with a remote sensing technology that can detect the presence of gem life-forms. We thought it was a glitch having picked up such a large signal so close, but I can be cautious to a fault at times…

[As he's speaking, Pearl leans in closer to examine the data-pad.]

PEARL

(incredulous)

That's—*stammering* remarkable! How on Earth did you humans conceive of such technology?!

THE DIRECTOR

(knowing smile)

…Trade secret…

[Pearl sputters a bit at his reproof. The Director merely smiles and withdraws a cigar from his breast-pocket, lighting it over some of the flaming wreckage and taking a long draw of it before turning back to his audience.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

Suffice it to say, we've been formulating new solutions to the threat these gem-monsters face to humanity. In short, we'll be working very…closely together in the future…

[[At that, one of the helicopters descends next to the Director, billowing the smoke all around his face. He tosses the cigar and quickly boards the vehicle with his lieutenant.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(shouting over the helicopter blades)

WE'LL KEEP IN TOUCH…

[With that, the helicopter ascends to the sky and the remaining troopers begin clearing out. The Crystal Gems watch them leave with a strange sense of foreboding.]

CUT TO:

ESTABLISHING SHOT:

EXT. CRYSTAL GEM TEMPLE – DAY

INT. STEVEN'S BEACH HOUSE

[The Crystal Gems are all gathered in Steven's room. Connie anxiously types away at her laptop while Pearl paces across the floor. Garnet stares pensively out the window while Lapis and Peri are perched on the loft above.]

CONNIE

Well, he wasn't kidding when he said he was interested in gems.

[Connie tilts her screen to show the other gems.]

CONNIE (CONT'D)

(incredulous)

He has an almost complete monopoly on Gem-related dig-sites and artefacts!

PEARL

(incensed)

Ugh, to think! Humans have been digging around in Gem ruins all this time despite my repeated warnings!

AMETHYST

(playfully)

Aw, cut 'em some slack, P. Even we barely listen to you half the time!

STEVEN

I don't understand. So a human wants to learn more about gems. Isn't that a good thing?

(ecstatic)

I mean, it's incredible! This whole time we were right here! We could have just talked!

PEARL

(kneeling down)

That's what has us worried. We've never crossed paths with this man before on any of our missions! For someone so…invested in us to have covered his tracks so well? He has to be hiding something.

[Garnet pipes up for the first time, all along having looked out on the ocean, lost in thought.]

GARNET

(absently)

There's something familiar about him too…something troubling…

[Steven pauses, a bit crestfallen.]

LAPIS

They're right, Steven. We didn't say anything while he was there, but—

PERIDOT

(rabid)

THE CLOD'S A DIRTY PLAGIARIST! *huff-huff*

LAPIS

Those men were the same goons we saw at the Museum in Empire City. They were trying to steal a painting with a gem mutant trapped inside!

PERIDOT

(getting in Steven's face)

And did you see the weapons they were using?! Look familiar?! And he's all—

(mockingly)

"oH, iT'S A tRaDe sEcREt" *Grr* He's obviously just ripping off our tech! He's bad news, Steven!

STEVEN

(resigned)

*sigh* Alright, I get it…

[Now dejected, he paces over to the couch and plops down with the weight of his worries.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

It's just…you do so much for Earth. You're willing to give your lives to protect it, but everyone just takes you for granted!

Now someone wants to help out and we're pushing him away?

CONNIE

I've wondered about that too! You gems have to be the eighth wonder of the world! The scientific finds of the century! You'd think more people would've taken notice.

[At this, Pearl blushes profusely, her eyes all watery.]

PEARL

Oh, Connie…! *sniff*. That's so sweet of you to say.

GARNET

That was for a reason, Connie…

[Garnet finally turns away from her introspection.]

GARNET (CONT'D)

After the war, we thought it would be simpler if humanity didn't know the whole story…They could live their lives without fear or…

(looking up at Rose's portrait)

…regret…

[She looks away and ponders some more.]

GARNET (CONT'D)

But perhaps that was arrogant of us. We must simply accept that humanity is coming into its own…

(grinning)

…and that we have some competition.

BEGIN MONTAGE

INT. STEVEN'S ROOM – MORNING

[Garnet emerges from the temple door with the other CG's as an adrenaline pumping tune plays in the background. Her visor gleams with light, heralding her vision.

Roused from sleep, Steven tumbles out of bed and clumsily dresses himself. Lapis and Peridot rise off the couch just as gracefully and stumble for the warp-pad. They all warp away, arriving at:]

EXT. MASK ISLAND – MORNING

[They emerge from the hum of the warp-pad and arrive on the island beach to see, to their surprise, Cryborg troopers already locked in combat with a squid-like gem monster.

The creature has several troopers coiled in its tentacles as the Commando takes a running pole-vault with a destabilizer staff. Flying through the air, she lands on the squid's head, sinking the staff deep into its flesh and poofing it outright.

The Commando emerges from the cloud of dust, tossing the disembodied gem in her palm with a self-satisfied look. She walks over and deposits it in Garnet's hand, smirking at their surprised expressions. She then rejoins her squad, being bemusedly showered with thanks by the Watermelon-islanders.]

EXT. LARS' BAKERY – MIDDAY

[Somewhat crestfallen, Steven saunters over to Lar's bakery for a pick-me-up. As he walks into the store, he's surprised to find the Director sampling pastries at the counter. Lars and his parents watch with satisfaction as he eagerly tears through a Danish.]

THE DIRECTOR

(mouth half-full)

Mmmm! Superb…! Not to discount your creative abilities, but surely a man of your talents is destined for more than baking…

[Steven can't mask his surprise as well as Ronaldo conceals his handicam beneath his press jacket, trying to furtively record the Director while chewing on a bagel.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(wiping crumbs from his beard)

I'd like to talk with your son about his future…

INT. STEVEN'S ROOM – EARLY MORNING

[Garnet and the CG's emerge from the temple once again. This time, Steven whips off the covers already fully dressed and with his game-face on. They warp away to:]

EXT. STRAWBERRY BATTLEFIELD

[They emerge from the warp-pad to find a gigantic weevil-type gem-monster feasting on strawberries, this time without Cryborg in sight. They spring into action, assaulting it in a flurry of blows.

Each attack only seems to be deflected by its thick carapace and rebuffed with sharp pincers. As they struggle to bring it down, the Commando leaps into the fray as if out of nowhere. She rolls underneath the weevil's shell and draws out her collapsed destabilizer rod. She aligns it with the ground and extends it, tipping the beetle over onto its back.

A helicopter carrying Cryborg troopers appears overhead, its passengers firing into the monster's exposed belly. From the cloud of dust tumbles the disembodied gem, rolling into Garnet's hand and reflecting her exasperated expression.]

EXT. BEACH CITY – DAY

[Steven walks along the board-walk with Connie, relaying the story when they happen upon a congregation of excited Beach-city dwellers. They're gathered around a podium with the Director giving an oration, Mayor Nanefua standing graciously by his side.

Draped all across the stage are banners emblazoned with the Cryborg insignia along with a teleprompter displaying a presentation of schedules for patrol routes through beach city.]

THE DIRECTOR

We're done sitting on our thumbs while our futures are decided by space-aliens. Cryborg fights for a future where humanity stands on its own…

[The crowd cheers with praise, Kofi Pizza especially nodding with firm approval. Steven and Connie look troubled, however. Ex-mayor Dewey looks almost deathly pale watching the Director give his speech. Meanwhile, Ronaldo climbs out on a nearby tree-limb with surveillance equipment slung over his shoulder. The limb gives way and he crashes to the ground with an oomph!]

INT. STEVEN'S ROOM – NIGHT

[The CG's are all arrayed out in Steven's living-room, talking strategy almost like it's a war-room. Even Bismuth and Jasper are there for back-up, the latter gem hanging about with a disinterested expression. Pearl is walking them through the game-plan when Garnet interrupts her, her visor flashing.

They all crowd onto the warp-pad, a tight squeeze. Jasper and Bismuth jostle each other uncomfortably as they warp away to:]

EXT. BETA KINDERGARDEN – DUSK

[This time, the gems encounter a giant monster resembling a cross between a pangolin and a hell-hound. They fight in close quarters, all the closer as the creature rolls down the channels like a giant pinwheel, forcing them to the sides.

As they're fighting, Bismuth and Jasper end up jammed in a tight canyon, jostling for the right-of-way and arguing amongst themselves until they're plowed underneath the cartwheeling creature. Before the monster can escape, it encounters a web of disruptor beams advancing along the canyon.

Both the gems and the monster rush for the center of the canyon nexus as several walls of beams trap them all in the center. An overhead shot reveals Cryborg troopers had set up the web over the canyons in advance and now circle around the basin to unload volleys of disruptor beams into the monster.

Once again, the monster explodes into a cloud of dust and Garnet sheepishly retrieves the gem.]

EXT. STEVEN'S BEACH HOUSE – MORNING

[Steven walks out his front door in his pajamas, yawning away his drowsiness. He then witnesses Jamie lugging a heavy metal cannister to his mailbox. After signing for it, he opens the lid to discover a disembodied gem inside, a note attached.

"From Cry. , with love". Steven makes a face that says, "alright, now they're just doing it on purpose".]

EXT. BEACH CITY SHORELINE – DAY

[Irked, Steven trudges down the beach, observing how much Beach City has changed. A few pairs of Cryborg troopers can be seen patrolling the boardwalk or just strolling by and sampling local food.

A commotion is heard from further down the beach; a gem-monster kicking up sand in the distance, commingled with panicked Beach-city citizens. The troopers leap into action straight away, and by the time the CG's arrive on the scene they are greeted by the familiar sight of a cloud of glimmering dust.

Out of it steps the Commando, another smug look on her face. She flips the gem over into Garnet's palm like a coin. Garnet clenches her fist around it in frustration.]

END MONTAGE:

EXT. STEVEN'S BEACH-HOUSE – DAY

[Steven and the CG's file up the steps to the beach-house, their footsteps heavy with the weight of defeat. The last one in is Garnet who slams the screen-door shut behind her and starts anxiously pacing across the room.]

GARNET

(frustrated)

I don't understand it. They're always one step ahead of us. Not even their scanners should be able to best my future vision!

AMETHYST

(plopping down on a couch)

Ugh, just admit it, Garnet. We got hosed out there. We don't like it any more than you.

PERIDOT

(petulant)

*Grr* I can't believe we're losing to humans! And they're rubbing it in too—

CONNIE

(taken aback)

…What about them being humans makes it worse?

PERIDOT

—Uh—n—nothing! Just that they wouldn't be beating us without having reverse-engineered our technology…

(contemplating)

So…technically does it even count as losing?!

PEARL

Now, everyone! This isn't a contest. It's not about winning or losing but fulfilling our sworn duty to protect the earth…

(uncomfortable)

…This is just a…wake-up call to tell us we've grown complacent over the centuries—

(determined)

—but if we just train harder and fight smarter we'll show everyone that we're still—

LAPIS

Complacent? Speak for yourselves! Some of us weren't always around as you might recall…

PEARL

Oh, Lapis! I didn't mean—*sigh*

(irritated)

I thought we were over this.

ALL

(arguing over each other)

LAPIS

Well maybe you can flip a switch and not feel anything, but some of us are a little more complicated than that!

PEARL

Well, pardon me for trying to buoy the team's morale. I'm just saying we need to be on the same page here!

PERIDOT

Lay off her, Pearl! She's been through worse than you before she even became a Crystal Gem!

And pardon me for having some pride in our species' technological prowess only to see it spat on by some organic up-starts!

CONNIE

You know, you gems can be really arrogant sometimes! What, did my 'eighth wonder of the world' line go to your heads or something?!

PEARL

Oh, so now it's a contest to see who's the bigger victim?! Well, come on, let's compare notches! You'd be surprised what Pearls can go through!

LAPIS

I've seen what it's like inside your head! I never thought I'd miss staring into space!

AMETHYST

Come on guys, we already look like chumps. Let's not look like…even bigger chumps by fighting!

STEVEN

GUY'S STOP! This is what they want!

[Steven's pleas fall on deaf ears. He looks over at Garnet for help, but she's far too absorbed in her own thoughts, still pacing around the warp-pad. With an exasperated sigh he walks out the door.]

EXT. BROODING HILL – LATE AFTERNOON

[Steven climbs up the side of the grassy hill, hoping to find a place to clear his head. To his annoyance he finds someone already perched on the edge.]

THE DIRECTOR

(admiring the view)

*deep inhale**sigh* Like watching a well-oiled machine, isn't it? Brings a tear to the eye…

[Still peeved by his presence, Steven doesn't answer for a while.]

STEVEN

…Look…Mr., uh—

THE DIRECTOR

(casually)

Please, call me Gil.

STEVEN

Gil…I'm glad you're so dedicated to protecting earth, but…I'm sensing a lot of tension between you and the gems…I'm just trying to understand where it's coming from.

THE DIRECTOR

(self-conscious)

*sigh* I suppose that's only fair.

[He takes a moment or two to compose himself before continuing.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

Let's say you we're…a parent raising a child…It would be your duty to protect and teach it, but only until the day it could live without you…I suppose that can be a difficult concept for ageless beings to grasp…

[Steven pauses, clearly relating to the sentiment.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(emphatic)

Humanity has spent most of its existence under the Crystal Gem's protection. I guess we're so used to it, no one bats an eye when space invaders come to breathe down our necks! I'm just trying to prove we're not all asleep…

*sigh* To be honest I was terrified we wouldn't measure up. But now, seeing my boys out there…well, maybe we're finally ready for whatever Homeworld has to throw at us next.

[At this, Steven pricks up.]

STEVEN

That's right! I almost forgot to tell you. You wouldn't believe what's happened!

THE DIRECTOR

I know. The Diamonds' attack…

(bashfully rubbing his neck)

Before I got…sucked into all this, I meant to ask. We entered a surveillance blackout when they landed…

(tentative)

But the sun's still shining…and we're all still alive, so I assume things went well?

STEVEN

(excited)

Better than you can imagine! We've got nothing to worry about now!

THE DIRECTOR

(overcome with relief)

That's…*choking up*

STEVEN

I know. It's a lot to take in. I don't even know where to start explaining!

THE DIRECTOR

(recovering his aplomb)

Y-you know what? You've got my number. We'll do lunch. I want all the details.

STEVEN

Tomorrow at Fish-Stew Pizza?

THE DIRECTOR

Sounds like a plan.

[With that, he salutes farewell and strides away, Steven departing shortly after. The Director can then be seen boarding a Cryborg van parked at the base of the hill. Several other soldiers are busy packing up some heavy surveillance equipment into crates and loading them into the van.

Not far off is a copse of trees where a faint rustle of vegetation can be heard. The source of the disturbance is Garnet, watching them intently. When their backs are turned she slinks over and hides behind a pile of crates and boxes. It's barely big enough to hide her tall form. Just as a trooper begins to look back in her direction, she un-fuses into Ruby and Sapphire.]

RUBY

(hushed voice)

What are we doing?!

SAPPHIRE

Investigating…

RUBY

Without backup?

SAPPHIRE

(peering around the corner)

Unnecessary. And besides, I don't want to put the rest of the team in a compromising position. They've endured enough aggravation already.

RUBY

(suspicious)

This wouldn't have anything to do with them beating your future vision, would it?

[A small patch of frost grows around Sapphire's palms where she's gripping a crate. Otherwise she gives no reaction.]

SAPPHIRE

…Perhaps…but that doesn't change the fact there's something dubious going on here…

[They both duck as a crate is suddenly removed from the stack they were hiding behind. Luckily the trooper wasn't paying attention. Sapphire then spots a loose trunk and motions for her and Ruby to climb inside. A few moments after doing so, they feel the trunk being lifted and placed inside the idling van which takes off shortly after.]

RUBY

What if we're caught?

SAPPHIRE

(trying to sound confident)

I've foreseen such outcomes, in which case I have a plan.

RUBY

(smiling fondly)

*sigh* I guess I should know you by now.

SAPPHIRE

(blushing)

You're so cute when you worry.

[They bump around inside the back of the van for what feels like hours. Finally, the van arrives outside a COMPOUND, Empire City's skyline just visible over the dusky horizon. The troopers unload the trunk into a dark store-room, where Ruby and Sapphire eventually emerge.

They ease open the door and slink through the dimly lit industrial corridors, ducking the occasional guard.

They pause at the threshold of a door spilling light into the causeway, the shadow of a man bustling from within. Peering inside, Sapphire sees the Director leaning over a sink in a WASHROOM, lathering up for a shave. She takes Ruby's hand and quickly rushes past the doorway just as he begins to drag the razor across his cheek.]

THE DIRECTOR

Huh?—AGH!

[He quickly grabs a tissue and begins to dab away at his cut, some blood spilling into the sink. It's oily and of an unusual shade, almost seeming to…glimmer in the light of the vanity. He lifts the tap and rinses the blood down the drain, spiraling down in a shimmering whirl.]

INT. HOLDING AREA

[The corridors begin widening and tapering out into a mezzanine area. Ruby and Sapphire re-fuse into Garnet who looks out over the railing, gasping at what she sees.

In the lower floors she observes a menagerie of cages and vivarium-like structures, their walls composed of humming yellow destabilizer energy[2]. Held within are dozens of gem-monsters of all shapes and sizes. Numerous troopers and personnel wearing lab-coats can be seen navigating this maze of prison cells, some ferrying cages between holding areas.

She sees the walls of a few cages begin to constrict around their occupants. The monsters inside then panic and shriek as the walls of their enclosures press in and poof them, their gems falling to the floors of the cages. Researchers then retrieve these gems and deposit them in a nearby vault, filled to the brim with gem artefacts and relics.

She's appalled by what she sees.]

GARNET

So…this is where they've been…all the ones we thought we couldn't find…

[As if on cue, the Director emerges from the adjacent corridor, donning a tank-top and a towel over his neck from his unfinished shave. ]

GARNET (CONT'D)

(turning to face him)

No wonder my future vision couldn't see them! They weren't random attacks, were they? You've been staging them! Why?!

THE DIRECTOR

Field tests for my troops…and proof-of-concept for what I've been building toward:

(gesturing outward)

A world that no longer needs the Crystal Gems.

[She only looks at the Director with revulsion.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(smirking)

It's nothing personal, Garnet. In fact, I might have booked you a tour if you had just asked nicely!

GARNET

I've seen enough already.

[She leaps over the railing and lands in the assembly area.]

GARNET (CONT'D)

(projecting her voice)

This is all coming with me! Don't get in my way!

[The Director descends after her down a flight of grid-iron stairs.]

THE DIRECTOR

(facetiously)

Now slow down, there's a whole procedure to this. You know, paper-work, red-tape, it's quite the act of congress—

GARNET

These creatures belong with us at the temple where they can be helped. Not chaffing against the walls of these cages!

THE DIRECTOR

(getting serious)

I'm not just going to let you waltz out of here with years of research that easy.

GARNET

(brushing past)

Watch me.

[The Director reaches out and grabs her arm. Just as she tries to yank it back, she discovers herself being thrown almost half-way across the room. She quickly recovers, sliding back several feet with an expression of shock on her face.

Several troopers approach the scene, but the Director merely waves them back.]

THE DIRECTOR

Easy, boys. Let me handle this.

(to Garnet)

Last chance to end this nicely…

[Regaining her composure, she tries to dart past him, but is quickly body-checked into the wall of a nearby cage. Grunting in pain, she forces him off, following through with a series of bare-fisted punches.

Despite the force of the blows, the Director shrugs them off and replies with a haymaker of his own. It's just enough to knock her off balance. She pauses, once again astonished. A human holding his own against a gem.]

GARNET

…Who are you…?

THE DIRECTOR

(wiping a stream of glimmering blood from his lip)

…You know…I won't lie. I'm kind of insulted you don't remember me…

GARNET (CONT'D)

Remember…?

THE DIRECTOR

(lunging at her)

Of COURSE!

(while trading blows)

But then *pant* what is there worth remembering about boring old humans anyway? *grunt* Anyone in this building could tell you more about gems *huff* than you could about us!

But no! Why bother learning about the people you gave your LIVES to protect! *oof* Unless we weren't what you were protecting…

[The battle grows ever more heated, the Director throwing punches with the weight of his accusations.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

So, what? Just wanted a summer getaway? A hidey-hole away from Homeworld?! *gah* An escape hatch at our expense?!

GARNET

ENOUGH…!

…Who. ARE. You…

[They both pause, a tense silence between them. After a moment of panting with exhaustion, the Director merely extends his hand and drags his fingers along the wall of a nearby cage. It's surface hums with static as its energy reaches out into his body, snaking down his veins and arteries with golden light[3].]

THE DIRECTOR

…I'm you…

TO BE CONTINUED… … …

[1] The commando from Fight at the Museum

[2] Like the holding cells they were confined in aboard Peridot's hand ship.

[3] Similar to what happened to Steven when reaching through the disruptor fields on Peridot's ship.


	3. Enter CRYBORG Pt 2

GARNET

ENOUGH…!

…Who. ARE. You…

[They both pause, a tense silence between them. After a moment of panting with exhaustion, the Director merely extends his hand and drags his fingers along the wall of a nearby cage. It's surface hums with static as its energy reaches out into his body, snaking down his veins and arteries with golden light[1].]

THE DIRECTOR

…I'm you…

…or part of me is at least…

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

[A series of stylized vignettes passes across the screen as the Director tells his story.]

GILGAMESH (V.O)

I was there all those eons ago, leading the charge where humanity was concerned. Rose didn't like us joining the fray, but we did it anyway.

[A lone warrior stands above a crowd of ancient humans, rallying them to his side. He leads them into battle against a throng of gem warriors. They fight to the last, until only he is left.]

I was in the thick of the fighting when it happened…the Diamonds' answer to our defiance…

[A blinding beam of light split descends from the sky, splitting the earth and shattering any gems caught in its direct path. His body is rent by the torrent of exploding shards and searing light. Then the screen abruptly goes dark…]

At first my body tried to fight it…but I couldn't hold out forever…eventually I awoke, quite literally, a new man…

[His body materializes as a red silhouette on a dark background, contorting and writhing with agony. The screen eventually grows lighter again as he rises off a stone altar, greeted by crowds of his doting followers.]

When I came to, you were nowhere to be found. All they told me was that we'd won. We could go home…What's more I was a hero, or to them now, a god…

[In the next scene is crowned a king in the ancient city of Babylon, surrounded by the adulation of thousands. Despite their jubilance, he slumps on his thrown looking harrowed and jaded.]

(dead-pan)

…Whoopee…

[He stares out into the night sky, a troubled look on his face.]

But I knew better…there's no way Rose could have finished the fight so easily…Homeworld was still out there, waiting to strike back who-knows-when. And I was cursed to ponder when…

But I had hobbies to keep me busy in the mean-time. Mainly filling in the gaps you left for me…

[A quick succession of scenes passes. First, he reads gem hieroglyphs off an Egyptian obelisk as a scribe. Then he delves into ancient gem ruins with a retinue of soldiers as a Roman centurion. Next, he inspects the work of a brotherhood of alchemists, experimenting with gem crystals, as a wealthy noble in the Middle-Ages.

Finally, we shift back to normal animation, seeing him as a navigator on the voyage of Captain Dewey and Buddy Buddwick. They're caught in a storm and assaulted by a gem-sea-monster. Just as things seem grim, a towering figure appears out of the darkness: Obsidian. The crewmen all look with reverence and fear at this strange new sight, but he glares at the giant being with resentment, all too familiar with their rescuer.

We then see Captain Dewey and his crew on the beach, pleading with Obsidian to stay in the new-world.]

OBSIDIAN

Very well…but I can't promise you I won't interfere again.

[The crew all cheer, save for Gil still eyeing Obsidian with animosity as her gigantic form struts away over the hill. A time-lapse of the hill shows sculptors carving Obsidian's likeness into the cliff-face and Beach City being built in the distance.

We see Rose spectating from the top of BROODING HILL at SUNSET, a peaceful, affectionate look on her face. It fades when she notices her visitor's approach. Gil appears on the hill behind her, removing his tri-cornered cap.]

GILGAMESH

…So we meet again…

… … …

…You never wrote…

ROSE

(facing away)

…There wasn't much worth writing about…

GILGAMESH

(confronting her)

Not in five millennia?!

ROSE

…The fighting's over, Gil…Your planet is free, you are free. I thought you'd be living your life, enjoying your wonderful planet.

GILGAMESH

Living this long's worn on me…But it might've been worth it, knowing what we all almost died for…

Did we do it, Rose…? Did we destroy the Diamonds…?

ROSE

Destroy? We fought to liberate your world, not to destroy anything if we didn't have to!

GILGAMESH

That conclusion was foregone. If Bismuth were still here she'd back me up!

ROSE

(resentful)

Well, I took her advice…

GILGAMESH

So…you did it?

ROSE

(conflicted)

I thought…I thought if Pink was gone, they'd have no reason to stay…they wouldn't care, they'd just leave…but I was wrong…

GILGAMESH

Pink…? That's it? Of all the Diamonds you could have taken down, you only got her?

ROSE

(despondent)

It was her world…It was enough…

GILGAMESH

(outrage building)

"Enough"…? Three of four in the Diamond Pantheon still live…and have been plotting their vengeance against this world for thousands of years…and you thought only one was remotely—!

ROSE

IT WAS ENOUGH!

[He's shocked into silence by her eruption of anger…but even more so when she breaks down into tears. He quickly drops to his knees and consoles her in his arms.]

ROSE (CONT'D)

…We lost everyone…*sob*…It's just me, Garnet, Pearl…and a little Amethyst…*sob*…everyone else is gone, or turned into these…things…because of me…

GILGAMESH

(consoling)

They'd have suffered worse if you hadn't done something…we all would have.

[Eventually she wipes away her tears, rises to her feet and descends the hill, looking back at Gilgamesh forlornly.]

ROSE

I'm sorry, Gil. I wish I could have done more.

GILGAMESH

There is more we can do, Rose! We can work together. We can still fight them—

ROSE

—No! As long as they think they've won, they won't come back and Earth will be safe…

GILGAMESH

But they didn't win, and they know that. As long as Earth stands as a reminder of their failure, they'll be back to finish the job—

ROSE

(desperate)

—The war cost them too much! They have no reason to return!

GILGAMESH

—You gave them as much credit for acting reasonable before and look what they did!

ROSE

It's over, Gil!

(brushing past him)

There's nothing more left to do, except pick up the pieces…

[Gil merely looks on as Rose walks away, as if being carried by the gentle sea-breeze.]

GILGAMESH

…"Pick up the pieces"…

GILGAMESH (V.O)

So I did…

[We see another scene of Gilgamesh standing in the Oval Office, watching with resolve as President Woodrow Wilson signs the charter for Cry. . Finally we see him overseeing the construction of Cry. 's first facility outside of Empire City]

END FLASHBACK:

INT. HOLDING AREA

THE DIRECTOR

(gesturing around him)

And with those pieces, I forged the sword that will protect humanity when the Crystal Gems cannot…or will not.

And I will not allow centuries of work to be undone in one night…

[He then motions for his soldiers to close in around Garnet. Seeing them inching closer with weapons drawn, she lunges for the Director, getting him in a half-nelson.]

GARNET

Stop! Don't move any further!

[The troopers hesitate.]

THE DIRECTOR

Do it!

[Without another trace of doubt they fire a gauntlet of beams into Garnet, catching the Director in the crossfire. They both scream in pain before:]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

INT. HOLDING CELL

[Sapphire and Ruby slowly rouse into consciousness, both trapped in a cell divided by a destabilizer field. Realizing this, they paw at the field, wincing as the feedback sparks against their forms.]

THE DIRECTOR

Yeah…I hate to be that sinister criminal mastermind, but…

[The Director appears outside their cell, looking none too pleased with a purple shiner and an ice-pack perched on his forehead.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(turning to leave)

Just take it easy for a while and you'll get your phone-call.

[With that, they're left with only each other for company.]

RUBY

What do we do now?

SAPPHIRE

…We sit tight…and we wait…

[Not looking too sure, Ruby turns and leans against the barrier, hoping she's right. Sapphire descends to the floor, her single eye blinked shut in meditation.]

CAMERA ZOOMS OUT:

[The camera distends from the scene, passing over the facility and arriving over BEACH CITY until closing in on:]

INT. STEVEN'S ROOM – NIGHT

[Steven sleeps soundly under his comforter before jolting awake.]

STEVEN

*gasp* Garnet!

CUT TO:

INT. GREG'S VAN – NIGHT

[Greg's van speeds down the freeway with the rest of the CG's inside, pondering their next move. Lion is with them, licking his paws in disinterest.]

STEVEN

(pacing with worry)

You were right all along. We shouldn't have trusted him, and now he has Ruby and Sapphire…

PERIDOT

Well, I won't say I—*mph*

CONNIE

(covering Peridot's mouth)

What matters now is getting them back.

AMETHYST

And not letting these "Cry-babies" get to us like before.

STEVEN

(nodding)

Right. I saw the inside of their base from Garnet's memories. I think I've got a plan.

CUT TO:

EXT. CRYBORG FACILITY – NIGHT

[The van pulls up just outside the barbed-wire fence surrounding the facility. Inside the van, Lion lets out a muted roar, opening a portal the CG's quickly file into, emerging in the base LOCKER ROOM.

They follow Steven through the halls until he stops outside the threshold of the MESS HALL. Inside is a crowd of soldiers all tucking into their evening meals. One of the soldiers, the commando in fact, rises from her seat and raises her glass.]

COMMANDO

To our successful test runs! And our future as the true defenders of humanity!

TROOPERS

*cheering with approval*

COMMANDO

And let's not leave out our friends! Let's raise our glasses to the clean-up crew—I mean, Crystal Gems!

TROOPERS

*laughing*

LAPIS

Clean up this!

[Lapis appears behind them, spraying their faces with the liquid from their own drinks. She then conjures great torrents of water from the pipes and kitchen sinks, hemming in the confused soldiers with walls of fluid. They stumble around in a daze as they're pelted with their own trays by Peridot's metal powers.

A few try to rush for the weapon racks, but their disruptor rifles rise from their brackets and float in the air just out of reach.]

PERIDOT

It's time for dinner and a show, you clods!

Now…dance! *evil laughter*

[She wills the disruptor rifles to fire of their own accord, sending the troopers scattering in a comical display. With the Cryborg troopers distracted, the rest of the CG's rush down the halls towards:]

INT. HOLDING CELLS

[Steven arrives in Ruby and Sapphire's cell, both gems elated to see him. Steven uses his half-human body to phase through the barriers and free them. They both hug Steven before reforming into Garnet.]

STEVEN

(performing a stern imitation of Garnet)

"I'm not going to say anything, but I expect you to know that was wrong…"

GARNET

(blushing smile)

How long were you waiting to get me back for that?

INT. HOLDING AREA

[The CG's all gather in the menagerie and start fanning out.]

GARNET

Quickly! We've got to get all these gems out of here—

THE DIRECTOR

Leaving so soon?

[The Director appears behind them, flanked by a retinue of troopers.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

I hope you'll at least give us a good review…

STEVEN

It doesn't have to be this way, Gil! We can work together, but you have to stop this!

THE DIRECTOR

I'm sorry, Steven. But one last test remains for my boys: seeing how they fare against the "old guard".

[While saying this, the Director types a few commands into a device built into his wrist-watch. A hydraulic hum sounds throughout the chamber, heralding a cargo crane lowering in a package. It is a large robotic suit, similar in appearance to the one built by Peridot in Back to the Barn. It drops to the ground with an earth-rattling thud, clacking its robotic pincer and revving its other drill-tipped arm with menace.]

PEARL

(whispering aside to Steven)

Don't tell Peridot. We'll never hear the—

[The robot is joined by several other mechanical monstrosities, these ones lanky and lithe, crawling down the mezzanine like gibbons. They superficially resemble Pearl's robot from the same episode, only instead of looking graceful and whimsical, they appear creepy and gangling.]

PEARL (CONT'D)

(indignant)

—*hmph* You know, I'm starting to think she's right! You people are so unoriginal!

THE DIRECTOR

(smiling)

We prefer to call it "innovation on existing principles".

(snaps his fingers)

[The robots all charge forward to engage the Crystal Gems. Steven, Connie and Amethyst all contend with the lumbering robot-suit. Steven boosts Connie into the air with his shield, allowing her to slash down at the robot with her sword.

It parries the blow with its claw and brings it drill-arm to bear against Steven's shield. It grinds against its surface, rattling Steven's teeth. Just then, Amethyst's whip wraps itself around the drill-arm, just keeping it from breaking through his shield.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Pearl take on the trio of slender-man looking robots. Pearl fires a barrage of lasers from her spear and Garnet launches her rocket gauntlets into the group. The robots all scatter, clambering over the cages and swinging from the rafters. The gems stand back-to-back as the drones leap at them from the shadows, slashing with claws and lashing with electrically charged tendrils.

The Director watches the ensuing melee with interest from the sidelines. His spectatorship is quickly interrupted when Lion leaps out of the shadows and blasts away at his bodyguards with a sonic roar. The troopers are blasted off their feet or tossed against nearby cages, but the Director manages to quickly recover.]

THE DIRECTOR

Ohhh…I remember you.

[Lion charges him again, but gets grappled and thrown into the barrier of a nearby cage.

Amethyst finally manages to pry away the robot-suit's drill arm. Steven and Connie take the opportunity to hammer away at its thick armor, but barely make a dent. Amethyst then manifests another whip and wraps it around the robot-suit's legs, managing to topple it over. Connie then clambers onto the suit's hull and slashes away at the cockpit, leaving deep cuts in the canopy.

One of the spindly robots fighting Pearl turns and sees this development. It quickly disengages and slinks out of sight. It reemerges behind the group assaulting the suit, picking them off and dragging them into the shadows one-by-one. Now free, the suit hobbles to its feet and switches targets.

Seeing Garnet dismember one of the spindly drones, it lumbers forward and seizes her in its claw, beginning to press its whirring drill into her face. She just barely manages to hold it back with her gauntlets. Pearl is distracted, trying to dodge the other drone, but leaps backwards into the air and hefts her spear into the suit's cockpit. It shatter's through the poly-crystalline glass, piercing the back of the harness just to the right of the suit's startled driver. She smiles with satisfaction before returning to her melee with the drone.

The third drone watches from the shadows, holding a struggling Connie and Steven in its claws while squeezing the air out of Amethyst in its tendril. Connie and Steven manage to each squeeze an arm out of its grip, reaching out for each other. They fuse into Stevonnie in midair, yanking the robot down with them as they drop to the floor. Amethyst gets loose enough to power-roll away, doubling back to crush the drone into scrap.

Pearl still duels with the final drone, jabbing at it with her spear as it dodges each strike, emitting a chittering sort of "laugh". It catches her off balance and wraps its tendrils around her body, squeezing the life out of her body. She looks into its glowing red optic with horror until she finally relents, her body exploding in a cloud of mist. It emits another array of distortled chortles before Amethyst's whip wraps itself around its neck-joint, popping off its reciever in a shower of sparks.]

STEVEN

PEARL!

[He stoops down and plucks Pearl's gem from the ground, cradling it in his arms with worry. Garnet stands over the robot-suit, tearing off its canopy and hoisting its driver into the air.

The Director continues to grapple with Lion, tossing him into the midst of the Crystal Gems as they begin to reconvene. He looks around to see his mechanized forces routed and the Crystal Gems advancing closer to finish the fight. Thinking quickly, he types some more commands into his wrist-computer.

Just then, a giant wall of disruptor energy manifests between the two parties, dividing the entire room.]

THE DIRECTOR

Well, it looks like we've arrived at a bit of a stalemate.

AMETHYST

Heh! Is that what you call losing?

COMMANDO (O.S)

I don't know, what do you call it?

[They look behind them to see troopers filing into the upper sections of the mezzanine, aiming their disruptor rifles at the group. The Commando then tosses a pair of disembodied gems onto the ground below, slowly reforming back into an exhausted Lapis and Peridot.]

THE DIRECTOR

(grinning)

…Like I said…stalemate…

STEVONNIE

…Is that really all that matters to you? Showing us up…?

THE DIRECTOR

(snapping)

That's not the beginning of what matters to me…

(calming)

*sigh* But I'm not blind. I know this all seems like ingratitude for saving our species from extinction…I suppose it was just my way of thanking you to prove we could protect ourselves, if you can believe that…

[With that, the Director types some more commands into his wrist computer and the disruptor barrier dissolves between them.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(speaking into his wrist)

All personnel stand down and prepare to release all non-essential assets into the Crystal Gem's custody.

[The troopers all look at each other, confused but compliant in lowering their weapons.]

STEVONNIE

(skeptical)

What exactly counts as "non-essential".

THE DIRECTOR

Any corrupted gem-creatures or other sapient artefacts. The rest stays with us.

[As he says this, he types more commands into his wrist-computer. All cages in the room begin restricting and poofing their occupants, while the vault door automatically closes and bolts shut.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

So, what do you say…? We even?

[The Crystal Gems all look at each other for a moment, unsure what to make of the gesture. After a while Garnet simply nods and they fan out to collect and bubble the panoply of poofed gems, Stevonnie un-fusing. While they do so, the Director approaches Steven as he teleports away a bubble.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

*sigh*…I suppose it was all for naught anyway, eh, Steven?

I only wish I could have been there to see it!

STEVEN

To see what?

THE DIRECTOR

The defeat of the Diamonds! It must have been an epic battle, one for the ages! Although, I imagine you still gave them a merciful death. Noble, even if they didn't deserve it.

I still look forward to hearing all the details *cough* if you're still up for—

STEVEN

Defeated…? Wait, no, you've got it all wrong! We didn't defeat them.

THE DIRECTOR

Wha—? But wait, you said—

STEVEN

I said we didn't have to worry anymore…because we made peace with them!

THE DIRECTOR

(stunned)

Made…peace…I don't…understand…

STEVEN

I know it sounds hard to believe, but I think I got through to them! I guess it helped that I'm—

(lifting his shirt)

—one of them.

THE DIRECTOR

(exasperated)

W-What?! What on earth do you mean?!

STEVEN (CONT'D)

You see, Pink Diamond wasn't like the others. She felt oppressed by them too, which is why she felt for humanity. She wanted to protect us, to stop the other Diamonds from taking over Earth, but they wouldn't listen…

So the only way she could help Earth was to disguise herself as a Rose Quartz rebel and fight on our behalf.

[As the Director listens to him explain, his face goes through a gauntlet of expressions: fear, betrayal, disbelief. Steven almost doesn't notice as he grows more excited and optimistic relating his experiences.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

I know. I was overwhelmed too, but that's not all. Rose couldn't keep up the fight forever and, as Pink, resorted to faking her own shattering…which didn't work out too well, as you could probably tell.

But that's how I got the other Diamonds to listen—even White! Once they realized what happened, they helped us heal the corrupted gems. I think they're really open to mending their ways. You should see it for yourself! I'm sure they'd like to talk to y—

THE DIRECTOR

STOP!

[Steven pauses, everyone looking at the Director.

He's a wreck, just barely holding it together. Steven finally realizes how hard he's taking it.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(hyperventilating)

Well, I—I uh—I—I think we've all got a lot to think about now.

( slowly regaining his composure)

Now that…you have what you came for…our business is concluded…Now, if you would please…

(gravely)

Get off my base.

[Steven looks discouraged, but he and the Crystal Gems comply.]

CUT TO:

EXT. CRYBORG BASE PERIMETER – NIGHT

The CG's all traipse out to Greg's van, exhausted, bruised, the tone rather indeterminate.

AMETHYST

So…uhhhh…what do we do now?

GARNET

I don't rightly know. Most of the remaining corrupted gems on Earth have been accounted for now…

(visor flashing)

…Or soon will be by Cryborg.

AMETHYST

So…what? We're out of a job now?

GARNET

I wouldn't say—

AMETHYST

(panicking)

—But that's what we do! That's our whole shtick! We fight monsters and bad-guys and—and go out for pizzas, I mean we're—hey—

(awkward singing)

WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS

WE ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY—

Ha-ha. Come on, sing it with me!

LAPIS

But…there's got to be more to being a Crystal Gem than that!

PERIDOT

Yeah! We just joined up! Now it's all over?!

[A solemn note hangs in the air, everyone unsure of themselves. Steven himself looks rather dispirited, clutching Pearl's disembodied gem with worry. But after a few moments of reflection he steps forward.]

STEVEN

No…it's not over.

[The rest of the group eyes Steven with anticipation.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

We've finally achieved everything the Crystal Gems have fought for over thousands of years. But we're more than a cause, we're a family.

[They smile, their spirits buoyed by his sentiment.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

We've had it rough the past few days…but if anything, they've shown us that Earth is in good hands, whether Crystal Gems' or Cryborg's…

But it's not just Earth that needs our help now…

[He points up to the sky, up in the direction of Home-world's galaxy in the clear, starry sky.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

We still have unfinished business on Home-world. We've got new ideas to spread, old ones to challenge, minds to change and hearts to open, so many more people who need to know what the Crystal Gems have always stood for, and always will!

Now we can do all that knowing we'll have a home to come back to!

[Steven holds out his hand to the center of the group.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

Are you with me?

[With renewed spirit, they all happily place their palms over his.]

CROSSFADE TO:

EXT. THE CRYSTAL GEM TEMPLE – MORNING

[The Crystal Gems are busy making preparations for their second voyage to Home-world. Steven hugs his dad good bye once more when he hears the hum of the warp-pad in his beach house. Amethyst steps out of the front screen-door.]

STEVEN

Are we all set?

AMETHYST

Yup! The last of 'em's done marinatin' in that good ol' Diyamond jewce!

PERIDOT

Do you have to keep calling it that?

STEVEN

Alright then, let's get moving.

[With that, the CG's all board Pink's Legship and begin their ascent through the atmosphere. Steven briefly glances at a view of Earth through the ship's holographic display. He glances once again at Pearl's gem, still worried that she hasn't reformed yet, but still has an optimistic look on his face as he waves a fond farewell. They then coast through the stars towards their new home-away-from-home: Home-world.]

EPILOGUE

DARKNESS

[A shaft of light cuts into total darkness as a door opens into a spacious room.]

INT. THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE

[The Director walks into his office, passing a gallery of collected artefacts and relics. Prominently featured among them are a series of bas-reliefs and frescoes collected from ancient civilizations across the globe.

They portray various scenes but all have common themes: cities being destroyed by gem war machines, gem injectors descending from the sky, human warriors being slaughtered by gem soldiers.

He arrives at his desk and slumps down in his chair, rubbing his eyes with enervation. After a few moments pondering, he activates his intercom.]

COMMANDO (VOX)

Yes, sir?

THE DIRECTOR

Tell the tech-boys to bring Project Xenophon back online…

COMMANDO (VOX)

Right away, sir!

[He then turns in his swivel chair, a window in his office wall slowly opening with a mechanized hum. He looks out on a hangar bay, illuminated by work-lights and the periodic sparks of welding torches.

They all illuminate the massive frame of a vessel under construction. Printed in bold on its flank are the words: THE XENOPHON.

The Director steeples his hands together as the camera slowly pans out into the hangar, resting in the innards of this behemoth vessel of war.]

FIN


	4. Requiem for a Pearl

Requiem for a Pearl

OPEN ON:

SPACE

[Pink Diamond's leg-ship gently cruises through the cosmos on its way to Homeworld. Inside, Steven is busy driving the ship while the other Crystal Gems busy themselves with various distractions. Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot play cards while Connie and Lapis both have their noses in books.

Steven looks over at Pearl's gem with a troubled glance, still worried that she hasn't reformed yet. As if divining his disquiet, Garnet says over her shoulder:]

GARNET

It's just going to be another waiting game, Steven. She'll be alright.

STEVEN

I know…but we'll be arriving soon, and none of us knows more about Homeworld than Pearl. We're going to need her…

PERIDOT

(miffed)

Hey, I know my way around Homeworld well enough!

(waving her hand)

We can do without Pearl for a few cycles.

[Just then, Lapis looks up from her book with a concerned expression.]

LAPIS

(sympathetic)

Oh, yeah…that's right. Pearl always did take a while to sort herself out…

[At this, Steven pricks up. He sets the ship to auto-pilot and approaches Lapis.]

STEVEN

"Sort herself out"? How do you mean, Lapis?

LAPIS

Well…I was there to see it. Sometimes when she loses her physical form, she also loses control of all those little solipsisms in her head. They get loose and run around causing a mess; it wasn't pretty the last time.

Writer's Note: A "Solipsism" is a state of extreme preoccupation with and indulgence of one's feelings and desires, an almost trance-like mode of egoistic self-absorbtion. It seemed like an apt term to describe the various incarnations of Pearl contained within her gem.

STEVEN

(growing worried)

Oh, I think I know what you mean…

GARNET

(rising to her feet)

Now, Steven. I know what you're thinking, but I think it's best we leave Pearl to her own devices.

STEVEN

Well, maybe…but…I just want to check on her to make sure. You didn't see those things…I just have a really bad feeling about this.

[Steven walks over and takes Pearl's gem from its cushion, cradling it in his arms.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

Lapis, I want you to go with me.

LAPIS

Wha—why me?! I don't want to go back in there!

STEVEN

I know, but that's why I need you. You know what it's like in there better than I do. If I'm right she could really be hurting. I need to find her in there!

LAPIS

No way!

STEVEN

Lapis, please. I know you must have mixed feelings about Pearl, but if she'd known you were trapped inside the mirror she never would have—

LAPIS

—what? No, it's not that…It's just… I mean…she's nice and all, but…*sigh*

(extending her hand)

I don't know how much help I'll be…

[Steven accepts her hand with an appreciative look. Connie takes a blanket out of her backpack and spreads it out on the floor for them. Lapis and Steven then lie down on the blanket together, Pearl's gem placed between them as they drift off into sleep.]

FADE TO:

PEARL'S SUBCONSCIOUS

[Steven peels open his eyes to find himself floating in a starry void. It is a beautiful nebula of colors and light, bringing awe to Steven's eyes. Lapis appears behind him and seizes his arms, spreading her water-wings and bearing them through the "sky".]

STEVEN

Alright, Pearl-inside-Pearl's Pearl should be here somewhere.

LAPIS

(sarcastic)

Can't wait to see her again…

As if on cue, they see a room materialize around them. As Lapis sets Steven down on the newly created floor, they see a familiar looking gem doting over walls of floating objects. They see "Pearl-inside-Pearl's pearl", only she looks slightly different from when Steven last saw her in A Single Pale Rose. She is almost completely white in color, and wearing slightly different garb (reminiscent of White Diamond's clothes). This time she's surrounded by mounds of trinkets and personal effects, feverishly trying to re-organize the mess.

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (WHITE)

Oh, whatever was I thinking! Sorting items alphabetically instead of categorically! No wonder I never find anything!

STEVEN

Uh, hi Pearl…inside-Pearl's—uh you know what I mean.

[The solipsism merely ignores him, too engrossed in her task. She does seem to acknowledge Lapis' presence, however.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (WHITE)

(overjoyed)

Oh, I wondered where you'd gotten off to!

[Without another word, the solipsism seizes Lapis in her arms with surprising strength, holding the struggling gem to her side like a book.]

LAPIS

(flailing)

Hey, let me go! Get your hands off me!

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (WHITE)

(absently)

Now, where to put you…?

[As she thumbs between walls of assorted objects, musing to herself as to where to sort Lapis, a pair of tiny Pearl-like beings appear and swipe various small trinkets from one of the piles. Again, they appear as slightly different versions of Pearl, one green in color and wearing a visor like Peridot's, the other purple and with wild, unkempt hair like Amethyst.

These "Pearl-gremlins" cackle with mischievous glee as they run away with their stolen loot.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (WHITE)

(dropping Lapis)

NO! YOU LITTLE TWERPS! COME BACK WITH THOSE! OOOOHHH!

[The solipsist gives chase, shaking her fists and screaming with rage. Lapis picks herself up off the floor and brushes herself off.]

LAPIS

Great! Now what?

STEVEN

We've got to get inside her gem.

LAPIS

Fat-chance of that now!

STEVEN

Maybe she'll let us in if we help her catch those Pearl-gremlins.

[As they speak, the solipsist chases the tiny Pearls with reckless abandon.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (WHITE)

I hate you mices to pieces—!

[Before she finishes her line, a wall with a mouse-hole appears out of nowhere. The Pearl-gremlins dive for cover, leaving their pursuer to slam against the wall. The solipsism peels herself off the facade, retaining a "flatness" to her shape as you would see in a cartoon. She leans against the wall with an unamused expression while waiting for her body to "pop" back into shape.

Thinking quickly, Lapis uses the water from her wings to flood the mouse-hole, expelling the panicking goblins and all their hoisted valuables. The solipsist quickly scrapes up the baubles into her arms with a jealous, almost manic look in her eyes.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (WHITE)

My precious…

STEVEN

Alright, you've got your stuff back. Now will help us find Pearl? The real one!

[Her eyes still fixed on her precious trinkets, she absently reaches out and almost flings them into her gem.]

FADE IN:

VISION OF THE PAST

[They emerge on the scene of an epic battle. Crystal Gem warriors fight desperately against their Homeworld rivals. Ducking amongst the fray, Lapis and Steven spot another of Pearl's solipsists. This one appears tinged with yellow and donning angular armor similar to Yellow Diamond's.

This Pearl fights with great fervor and speed, poofing Homeworld gems left-and-right. She pauses to catch her breath, briefly looking over at Rose with a satisfied grin. It is quickly wiped clean when she notices another figure enter the battle-field…

Gilgamesh, along with a host of ancient human warriors, comes charging into the battle-field to assist the Crystal Gems. Gil swings a khopesh-looking blade with fury, felling several Homeworld gems of his own.]

ROSE

(annoyed)

I told you not to come here!

GILGAMESH

(mischievous)

You should know us humans by now…we never do as we're told.

[Rose relents and mirrors his roguish grin. They join in battle together, fighting back-to-back. Pearl frowns with indignation as she watches their team-work and banter, taking her frustration out on the other Homeworld soldiers.]

EXT. CAMPFIRE – NIGHT

[The human and Crystal Gem warriors make camp on the field of victory, celebrating around an enormous bon-fire. The air is filled with laughter and revelry. Rose sits on the ground beside Gilgamesh, their eyes locked together with affection when Rose hears a gentle *er-herm* from a nearby rocky outcropping.]

ROSE

Oh—! I'll be right back.

[She rises to her feet and shuffles off to the outcropping where Pearl is waiting for her, leaning against a rock with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.]

ROSE (CONT'D)

What is it, Pearl?

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (YELLOW)

Who is that…human you're talking to?

ROSE

(palliative)

Oh, no one! Just a friend!

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (YELLOW)

Mhmm…

ROSE

(taking her hand)

Come on, Pearl. Come meet some of these humans! They're remarkable…! You might make a friend or two of your own…*wink*

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (YELLOW)

I'll pass…

ROSE

*sigh*…Have it your way, then…

[Rose rejoins Gil by the fire, Pearl looking on with seething jealousy. Steven looks past her, more concerned with how…intimate Rose seems to be with this man…

The solipsism turns and acknowledges Steven and Lapis for the first time.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (YELLOW)

You want to use my gem…?

[Steven only nods in confirmation.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSIST (YELLOW)

*scoffs* Of course…why else would I matter…

[The solipsist extends her hand and absorbs Steven and Lapis into her gem.]

FADE IN:

STARRY SKY

[Steven floats through an endless void of velvety indigo punctured by stars. Lapis swoops down to catch him.]

LAPIS

(miffed)

Seriously, what was her problem?

STEVEN

Well, Pearl's always kind of had this thing—

LAPIS

Not Pearl. Rose. She could see how Pearl felt about her, but it's like that didn't even matter!

STEVEN

No, it did matter to her. Pearl loved Rose, and Rose loved her back…just not quite the same way…

…I guess…being a Pearl, a small part of her would always feel like she belonged to Pink Diamond…and mom didn't want that…

[They fly in silence for a while, aimlessly drifting towards nowhere.]

LAPIS

…*sigh*…More stars…

You know…I suppose it wasn't so bad being a Lapis Lazuli. It was a tough job, terraforming worlds, but you could do it your way. No Agates breathing down your gem, just orders and…freedom.

Not like being a Pearl…being treated like a possession. It took coming to earth to know what that was like.

STEVEN

Just another thing we'll change when we get to Homewor—

[They feel a rush of air overtake them, followed by mirthful laughter and the flapping of wings. Steven spots what appears to be graceful crane soaring past them, doing graceful spins and twirls in the air.]

LAPIS

Is that…?

STEVEN

Pearl?

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Steven, Lapis! Come, shapeshift with me! It's so much fun! HAHAHAHA!

STEVEN

I wish we could, but we really need to find Pearl…I mean, the real Pearl.

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Oh, but how do you know I'm not the real Pearl? *laughs*

STEVEN

*laughs* Come on, can you help us or not?

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Well, I suppose I could help you…If you can keep up!

(blitzes past them)

Come on! Show me what you've got! Show me something that can fly!

[Steven and Lapis look at each other and shrug. Lapis speeds after Pearl, turning into a sandpiper. Steven follows suit, turning into a falcon.]

Writer's Note: This jaunt being a dream-like projection into Pearl's mind, Steven can shape-shift more easily, being constrained only by his imagination.

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Now show me something that can swim!

[The Pearl turns into a sword-fish and speeds away as if swimming in a great ocean. Lapis follows up with a manta-ray and Steven with a sea-lion.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Something big!

[Lapis immediately turns into a whale-shark and Steven into an orca. The Pearl simply turns into Greg and floats through space with an impish grin.]

STEVEN

(scolding)

Hey!

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

*Laughs hysterically*

Oooh! Something fierce!

[The Pearl turns into a snow leopard and bounds away. Lapis follows as a wolf and Steven as a lion.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Something fast!

[Pearl: Greyhound. Lapis: Gazelle. Steven: Cheetah.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Something slooooooow!

[Pearl: Sloth. Lapis: Sea-slug. Steven: Tortoise.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

Something weird…

[Lapis: Jelly-fish. Steven: Platypus. Pearl: An unspeakable Eldritch monstrosity.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSIST (BLUE)

(out of a gangling pseudopod)

Something tiny!

[Lapis turns into a damselfly and Steven into a little pink ladybug. They both laugh and cheer at all the fun they're having.]

LAPIS

Come on! Give us a hard one!

STEVEN

Yeah, Pearl! Bring it on…!

… … …

Uh, Pearl?

[Steven looks around, but the solipsism is nowhere to be found. Before he can wonder long, it reappears behind them as a great eagle and snaps them both up in its beak!]

FADE IN:

DARKNESS

[Steven and Lapis awake in pitch-black. Their gems begin to glow, revealing their surroundings to be a sort of GLITTERING CAVE. They look around, stunned with what just happened.]

STEVEN

Pearl…?

… … …

Pearl, if this is a joke, it isn't funn—

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

I'm so sorry…

[They turn to see the solipsism behind them, looking characteristically like Blue Diamond, being garbed in blue robes and on the verge of tears.]

PEARL'S SOLIPSISM (BLUE)

But we were having so much fun. And I knew the more fun we had, the sooner it would come to an end. I didn't want you to leave…

*sniff*

Everything's so much better now. We're finally free. But now we're already gallivanting off to right the wrongs of a cruel universe. Why can't we just stay on Earth and be happy?

That's what Rose did, isn't it?

[Steven kneels beside her and grasps her hands, looking into her mournful eyes.]

STEVEN

That's right…that is what Rose did. She stayed because she thought the fighting was over…

But now we know it was about more than fighting a war. It was fighting for an idea…the idea that Pearl's like you deserve to be happy and free no matter where they are…

…and its worth fighting for.

[The solipsism looks unsure, but then sees Lapis kneel down beside her. Lapis places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before finally relenting and embracing the Pearl in a firm hug. The solipsist lets a single tear roll down her cheek before her gem hums with a bright glow.]

FADE IN:

CRYSTAL PROMENADE

Writer's Note: This is the location that is seen in the Steven Universe tie-in comic, Library, in which Steven and Garnet enter Pearl's gem to retrieve a rogue gem-relic.

[Lapis and Steven appear in a massive, glittering courtyard lined with Rose bushes and statues. All around them are floating gondolas and marquees with glowing crystal sculptures. They don't have long to admire the beauty of this place before they hear the telltale signs of a fight coming from over the next bend.

They arrive to see Pearl, the Pearl, locked in combat with a gaggle of the Cry. drones. At least four of them encircle her now, swiping at her with claws and tendrils, stalking her like prey. Pearl barely manages to dodge each strike, running for her life through the hedge mazes of the courtyard.

They corner her at a balustrade perched on a cliff-face, chittering and warbling with predatory glee. Looking out over the edge, she sees a floating island tethered to the cliff-face by vines. With a final, desperate effort she leaps over to the island, falling just short and landing on the clump of roots jutting from the bottom.

As she shores up her grip, she looks up to see the face of a Pearl staring down at her with feigned concern. It looks exactly like Pink Pearl, hairdo and all. The Pink Pearl quickly ducks back over the side, leaving our Pearl to struggle up the side of the island herself.

Writer's Note: A nod to the scene in Rose's Scabbard.

Just as she reaches the top, she finds the glowing red optic of one of the drones waiting for her. She has just enough time to stare in horror at her own reflection in its malevolent glass eye before it digs its talons into her hands and wrenches her away into the abyss below.

Writer's Note: Of course, a nod to the scene in The Lion King. Long live the King!

She plummets into the chasm, eyes wide with terror when she's scooped up into the arms of Lapis, Steven riding her back.

PEARL

AH-oh, oh my…Lapis!

LAPIS

Leave her alone, you freaks!

[As they crest the edge of the island, Steven leaps off Lapis' back and holds the drones at bay with his shield. They scrape relentlessly against his defense, but hold off when they see the towering stranger coming to his aid.

Appearing behind Steven is a tall, gaunt woman. Statuesque and beautiful, she wears flowing white robes and carries a staff tipped with ice-crystals. She blows a cool mist over the tip of her staff, freezing the drones into solid ice-sculptures. With a gentle tap, the drones all shatter into a shower of glimmering snow-flakes.

As the drones fall apart, each explodes with a different color of light: white, yellow, blue and pink. The shafts of blinding light suffuse into a vision high above them. We see Pearl in the distant past, standing before three of the Diamonds. She is completely white, blank of any color or distinguishing feature in her dress before being imbued by the light of each Diamond.

She is then taken in Blue Diamond's hand and placed into Pink Diamond's outstretched palms, completing her transformation into the multi-colored Pearl we know now. The vision then fades, and all is silent.]

PEARL

That was me all those eons ago, being given to Pink Diamond…

[Steven turns to see Pearl, having unfused with Lapis. Her head is bowed, deep in contemplation.]

PEARL (CONT'D)

As a gesture of solidarity–of love, the other Diamonds imbued me with their own wavelengths of light. It had never been done before, not in the history of gem-kind to comingle so many colors in one gem, much less a Pearl…

Well, I guess you've seen the result of that little experiment…

[Pearl smiles with embarrassment, but then frowns when she examines the wreckage of the drones. She looks with clear distress on their wicked, alien proportions, a cruel parody of her own form.]

PEARL (CONT'D)

They created a monster…

STEVEN

That's nonsense, Pearl! None of us sees you that way.

[To emphasize the point, he kicks one of the drones' disembodied heads off into the chasm with a clang! Unconsoled, Pearl saunters over to a Rose bush, plucking a thorny bloom. It slowly transforms into a hibiscus flower as she turns the petals over in her hand]

PEARL

I don't see why not. I was almost proud of being Rose's confidant when I knew how much you were all hurting from not knowing the truth.

(turning to Lapis)

I kept you locked up in here for millenia without even knowing you were there…

[Lapis simply extends her hand to Pearl's shoulder with a reassuring smile]

LAPIS

I've done alot worse…believe me…

I'm sorry about what I said before…

(looking out on the glimmering gardens)

It's actually really beautiful here…

CUT TO:

INT. PINK DIAMOND'S SHIP

[Lapis and Steven awake from their slumber, quickly joined by Pearl's regenerating form. She stretches and yawns with contentment before placing her hand on Steven's shoulder.]

PEARL

*yawn* Thank you for coming for me, both of you. I know it must have been an ordeal.

LAPIS

It was actually kind of fun! We'll have to try shapeshifting again sometime—

GARNET

Steven! You're awake! We need to turn around. Now!

STEVEN

Why! What's happened?!

[They hurry over to where the rest of the CG's are huddled around the comm screen. It gently hums and flashes with warning lights.]

GARNET

We've gotten a distress call…It's the human zoo.

STEVEN

What?!

GARNET

It's being attacked…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Only Zooman

ONLY ZOOMAN

OPEN ON:

INT. PINK DIAMOND'S ZOO, CONTAINMENT DOME – "NIGHT"

[The "Zoomans" are all fast asleep in a clearing of artificial trees. One of them, however, the young Wy Six (Y-6), remains wide awake, gazing up into the stars through the glass dome that is their sky.]

JAY TEN

(rousing)

Wy Six? Why are you not asleep? The little voice hasn't awakened us yet.

WY SIX

Oh…I was just thinking…Do you remember the newcomers that came here? Ga-Reg and Stee-von—?

JAY TEN

(resentful)

I try not to remember…They…hurt us…

[Jay Ten rolls to her side, facing away from Wy Six while cradling her arms.]

WY SIX

…It does not…hurt so much now. Now I am filled with a feeling I cannot explain…

Where did they go…? What happened to them…? Will we ever see them again…?

YU TWELVE

They were taken away by the protectors…taken…outside. I saw them…

JAY TEN

Now look, Wy Six. You're new feeling is waking the others. Stop feeling and go back to sleep.

WY SIX

(sitting up)

But I can't sleep now! That only fills my head with more questions! Why are there protectors? What is "outside" that could hurt us?

[Jay Ten sits up and scowls angrily at Wy Six.]

JAY TEN

(hushed)

You mean besides Ga-Reg and Stee-Von?! I'd rather not know!

[Just then a shining light flashes through the sky-dome.]

EF THREE

Look everyone! A moving star!

[The other Zoomans awake and gaze at the sight with awe.]

YU TWELVE

I've never seen one this big before!

[The asteroid zooms past the sky-dome and out of sight. Suddenly, the station is rocked by a massive tremor.]

EXT. PINK DIAMOND'S ZOO

[The asteroid plows into the comm tower of the station, spreading a cloud of wreckage into space.]

INT. GEM HABITATION RING

[Alarms sound within the halls of the station. A doorway opens and a throng of Amethyst Guards come rushing out of their quarters.]

AMETHYST GUARDS

Huh…What's going on?!

What's that racket?!

[They stumble about in disarray before a viewscreen flares to life above them, projecting the panicked countenance of Holly-Blue Agate.]

HOLLY BLUE

To your stations, you lunkheads! We're under attack!

AMETHYST GUARDS

What…?!

Under attack?!

By who?!

HOLLY BLUE

MOVE IT!

INT. COMMAND CENTER

[Holly stands at the helm of the station's bridge as her skeleton crew of Amethysts, Jaspers and limb-enhanced Peridots scramble between their stations. Holly grasps a crystal shaped microphone in her hand, frantically broadcasting a distress call as the station is rocked by more asteroids.]

HOLLY BLUE

This is Specimen Containment Facility 9102 broadcasting on all short-range frequencies! We're under attack from an unidentified assailant and our long-range dish has been destroyed…

CUT TO:

INT. PINK'S LEG-SHIP

[The Legship races through the cosmos as its occupants play back the recording of Holly's distress call.]

HOLLY BLUE (VOX)

…To any passing patrol ships in the area…

PLEASE HELP UUUUUUSSS!

(blubbering)

I'm not trained to handle a crisis like this! I'm only a caretaker! *wailing*

[Holly continues to bawl and sob until Amethyst shakes her head and cuts the feed.]

AMETHYST

*tutting* Man, it must be serious for Holly to be losing her cool.

PERIDOT

Something tells me that's an easier feat than you're letting on…

GARNET

(visor twinkling)

Three guesses who's responsible…

CUT TO:

EXT. RINGED PLANET

[A mysterious, arrow-shaped ship makes another run for the station, towing an asteroid behind it with a glowing green tractor beam. At the last minute it arcs away, slinging the asteroid into the base once again.]

INT. THE XENOPHON, BRIDGE

HELMSMAN

Another direct hit, sir.

THE DIRECTOR

Good. Keep shelling them until they lose primary power.

COMM OFFICER

Sir! We've got a bogey. A Diamond-class ship!

THE DIRECTOR

Do we have a visual?

[A viewscreen manifests in front of him, displaying the silhouette of a shapely pair of pink legs.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(smirking)

At ease, gentlemen. Open a channel.

[The viewscreen flickers over to a view of Steven's alarmed face pressing in on the camera.]

STEVEN

What are you DOING?! Stop attacking! You could hurt the Zoomans!

THE DIRECTOR

So, you knew about this? You knew our people were suffering in captivity and did nothing?

STEVEN

Because it's more complicated than that! Please you have to stop!

Just give me some time to call Blue and we can get this all straightened ou—

THE DIRECTOR

You're really that naïve? You think the Diamonds meant a word of whatever peace and love tripe they fed you…?

It's not the first time they've tried it, you know…

STEVEN

They mean it this time! I was there. I only have to ask, and Blue will dismantle the zoo.

THE DIRECTOR

Who's asking? We're bringing them home…on our terms.

[With that, the Director cuts the feed.]

COMM OFFICER

Sir, they're losing primary power.

THE DIRECTOR

Make us an opening. We're going in!

HELMSMAN

Sir!

EXT. SPACE

[The Xenophon turns about and rockets towards the station. The ship's guns fire a barrage of yellow beams at the gem habitation ring, punching a hole in the surface.

Several Amethyst guards are sucked out into the abyss before the tip of the Xenophon plunges in and plugs the breach. Several seconds later, a hatch opens on the underside of the ship, deploying a brigade of troopers who overwhelm and poof the Amethyst guards with their destabilizer rifles.]

INT. COMMAND CENTER

[Holly Blue cowers behind her command chair as the Cryborg troopers begin cutting open the blast doors. Her retinue of Amethysts wait anxiously with weapons drawn as the plasma torch completes its circle.

The section of the blast-door falls into the room with a loud thud. The Director stands at the threshold in trooper armor, brandishing a destabilizer rifle.]

THE DIRECTOR

Heeeere's Daddy!

[The troopers swarm into the room and poof the remaining Amethyst guards. The Director has Holly backed against a wall at gunpoint, relishing her expression of despair before poofing her. Meanwhile, the other troopers secure the room.]

TROOPER

(tapping his comm-bead)

We've secured the command center. The base is ours.

THE DIRECTOR

Fan out and contain all disembodied gems. Bring all systems back online.

TROOPER

(saluting)

Sir!

[The troopers all begin busying themselves around the command center, typing commands into control panels and repairing the damage of their assault. So engrossed are they in their new objective they fail to notice several panels in the consoles and ceiling begin to slide open.

Hiding in these alcoves are the Peridots who burst out from hiding and stun the troopers with their limb enhancers. The Director is barely able to get off two shots crosswise before another Peridot electrocutes him.]

CUT TO:

BLACKNESS

[The Director blinks his eyes open and sits up, caressing his aching forehead. He looks around to see he is no longer in his armor…quite a bit less actually…]

INT. CONTAINMENT DOME – "DAY"

[For a few moments he sits silently in the sand, staring at his new duds with a look of subdued horror. A rustle in the bushes is heard and out of the forest appears his lieutenant, The Commando, similarly bedecked.]

THE COMMANDO

(looking him up)

—Yikes…! You too?

THE DIRECTOR

When I find her, I'm gonna rip out her gem and turn it into cheap costume jewelry…

THE COMMANDO

Save it for me. It'd do better than these crappy ear-rings.

[A giant viewscreen appears in the glass of the sky-dome, displaying Holly-Blue's smug face. The other divested troopers gather on the beach to hear her gloat.]

HOLLY BLUE

I hope you're all enjoying your new accommodations.

THE COMMANDO

Accommodate this!

[Just as she begins to form a rude gesture at the viewscreen, her earing gives her an electric shock, making her double over in pain.]

THE DIRECTOR

Janet!

[He rushes to her side with an almost fatherly concern.]

HOLLY BLUE

(waving her finger)

Tut-tut. That attitude won't get you far here. I suggest you come to peace with your new surroundings. It will make things much simpler.

THE DIRECTOR

We'll never submit to your kind…so save your breath.

HOLLY BLUE

That's what our first specimens said when they were brought here five thousand years ago. Their descendants turned to putty in our hands, and in time so will you.

(tiny wave)

Ta-ta!

INT. ARTIFICIAL FOREST

[The Zoomans all watch the exchange from the shelter of the undergrowth, too frightened to venture out. Emboldened, Wy Six traipses out from his hiding spot to greet them. Horrified, Jay Ten rushes out to stop him.]

JAY TEN

Wait! Don't go! I do not like these newcomers!

WY SIX

"Do not like" them? We have not even met them.

[The Cryborg troopers are all gathered near the water, drawing battle plans in the sand when they notice Wy Six approach.]

WY SIX (CONT'D)

Hello friends! Welcome!

[The Director looks a bit taken aback by his amity.]

THE DIRECTOR

Uh…hello…I know we don't look like much right now, but we're here to rescue you.

We've just experienced a few…setbacks…

WY SIX

I…do not understand…

[Some of the troopers exchange looks. The rest of the Zoomans cautiously follow Wy Six onto the beach. The soft, doughy zoolanders look with curiosity and mild fear at the hardened, scarred bodies of the Cryborg soldiers.]

THE DIRECTOR

…But I think I'm starting to…

[The Zoomans approach and start curiously poking and pinching the troopers' muscled bodies. Unknowing how to react, they do not resist, only trying to hide their discomfort.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

(to Wy Six)

You've been here all your life, not knowing anything else?

WY SIX

What else is there?

THE DIRECTOR

Earth. It's where we—humans—come from. Your ancestors were taken from Earth and kept here against their will.

WY SIX

Urth…? Is that where Ga-Reg and Stee-Von are from?

THE DIRECTOR

Greg? Steven? Yes. You've met?

WY SIX

Indeed! We had many fun adventures!

JAY TEN

(leery)

Though they seemed in a great hurry to return to this "Urth"…I wonder why. What does Urth have that this place does not…?

THE DIRECTOR

Not so many gems for one thing…

WY SIX

You mean, the protectors? What is so bad about them?

THE DIRECTOR

They haven't…mistreated you? Experimented on you or—?

WY SIX

(scratching head)

I am confused…what does all that mea—?

[*SLAP* They look over to see the Commando standing over one of the Zoomans.]

THE COMMANDO

Hey! Mitts off, pal!

[The Zooman bears a red palm print on his face. His eyes water and lips quiver like those of a child. Jay Ten, eyes filled with horror, rushes over to comfort the young Zooman boy.]

JAY TEN

They do not hurt us if that is what you mean! Just leave us alone! Go away!

[With a look of discomfort, The Director turns and addresses his troops.]

THE DIRECTOR

I think we should part ways for now. Come on, men. Move out!

[Looking relieved, the soldiers snap to attention and march off into the woods with their leader. Wy Six watches with curiosity as they jog off in perfect formation.]

INT. CONTAINMENT DOME – "NIGHT"

[The Zoomans all sleep together in their clearing, but once again, Wy Six is wide awake. After awhile he decides to get up and sneak away into the woods.]

JAY TEN

Wy Six?

[Wy Six wheels around to see Jay Ten behind him, her eyes narrowed.]

WY SIX

(innocently)

Jay Ten! What keeps you up so late?

JAY TEN

You are off to frolic with those newcomers, are you not?!

WY SIX

So, I am. What of it?

JAY TEN

What of it?! Wy Six! Ever since newcomers appeared, they have brought only hurt with them! Why do you want more hurt?!

WY SIX

Did you not see what the little-voice did to that woman? How that protector was talking about us in the moving picture on the sky?

(marching ahead)

There was hurt here already. What do we have to lose with a little more?

[As Wy Six storms off, he hears Jay Ten begin to break into tears behind him. He turns to see her sobbing.]

JAY TEN

The hurt may have stopped for you, Wy Six. But it stayed with me.

WY SIX

Jay Ten, I am sure Ga-Reg did not mean to hurt you. Their ways were just strange to us. If we understand more about them, perhaps they will not hurt us so much.

JAY TEN

Well, I do not want to understand! I want things to be the way they were!

[With that, Jay Ten runs off back to the clearing. Wy Six starts after her, but solemnly presses on his own path. Some time later he arrives at the edge of the forest, seeing a twinkling orange light at the end of a prairie. As he draws closer, he sees the Cryborg soldiers gathered around a fire, all busy crafting stone tools and spears. He gazes in awe at the crackling flame.]

COMPUTERIZED VOICE

Unauthorized incineration. Extinguishing.

[A nozzle mounted on a robotic servo pops up from a panel in the ground. As if on cue, one of the soldiers gets up and places himself between the hose and the fire before it shoots a gushing fountain of foam. Judging by the mountain of hardened foam already donning his back, this has been something of a routine…

Wy Six then sees the Director and his lieutenant settled around their own fire, chipping away at pieces of flint.]

THE DIRECTOR

I don't know…Somehow this is worse than what I imagined. It's like they're not even human anymore…

THE COMMANDO

You kidding? You're not human at all to have never wanted a life like this. They sound all too human to me.

[She hushes at the sight of Wy Six approaching them, his eyes entranced by their fire.]

THE DIRECTOR

Can we help you, son?

WY SIX

What is that?

THE DIRECTOR

This…? It's fire. We made it.

WY SIX

It's beautiful!

(reaching out)

It's like a huge star that you can touch—

THE DIRECTOR

—I'd advise against it.

[They both smirk at his innocence but invite him to sit.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

So, what brings you here?

WY SIX

I was…wondering—or I think that is what I was doing—about "Urth".

THE DIRECTOR

What do you want to know?

WY SIX

Is it…different from here?

THE DIRECTOR

In almost every way.

WY SIX

Is there…hurt?

THE DIRECTOR

Hurt…? Oh, yes. Quite a lot.

Wy Six lowers his head, crestfallen. The Director leans in with a knowing smile.

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

But hurt can teach us to be strong…It can teach us many things…

[The Director motions to the edge of the forest where his soldiers fell mighty trees and split apart huge, unmoving boulders. Wy Six is in awe of their prowess.]

THE DIRECTOR (CONT'D)

Every day we learn something new. Nothing is ever the same. There are no "little voices" telling us what to do. No "protectors" besides ourselves. Our lives are our own to live.

Some would say that makes the pain all worthwhile…

[Wy Six's eyes twinkle with all sorts of imaginings.]

THE DIRECTOR

(wiping away a tear)

But if you really want to know what Earth is like…

(expectantly)

…you'd have to see it for yourself…

[For a while Wy Six stares into the flames with contemplation, clearly conflicted. Finally, he says:]

WY SIX

(determined)

I will help you…

CUT TO:

INT. CLEARING – "MORNING"

[The Zoomans have all awoken from their slumber and are searching the clearing for their absent comrade.]

EF THREE

Wy Six?! Wy Six?! Where are you?

YU TWELVE

Jay Ten, have you seen Wy Six?

[Jay Ten merely folds her arms and pouts, but soon Wy Six emerges from the bushes looking malcontented.]

WY SIX

I am here friends…There is no need to shout…

YU TWELVE

Thank goodness! We thought we'd lost you, Wy Six!

WY SIX

You just might have…

[Jay Ten is jolted from her indignance by the darkness of his tone.]

YU TWELVE

What do you mean?

WY SIX

I am leaving.

EF THREE

Leaving? Where?

WY SIX

I am going with the newcomers back to Urth.

[Jay Ten sheds tears of grief and panic, rushing to his side. The other Zoomans looks confused and distressed.]

YU TWELVE

But it has been so long since we saw the other newcomers from "Urth". When would we see you again—?

WY SIX

You might not see me again…ever. That is what I am trying to say to you.

[Many of the Zoomans slowly begin to weep as they realize his meaning. Jay Ten desperately clutches at his vest.]

JAY TEN

(wailing)

No, Wy Six! You cannot leave us! You cannot hurt us like this!

[Wy Six struggles to hold back his own tears.]

WY SIX

I do not wish to hurt you, friends. But I must go…It would hurt me just as much to stay with all my questions unanswered as it would to be apart from you…

[The Zoomans have almost all dissolved into sobbing puddles of goo by this point. Wy Six turns to leave, Jay Ten still grasping his robes.]

WY SIX (CONT'D)

I am sorry…but this is goodbye…

[With that, he disappears back into the forest, leaving the other Zoomans to howl and moan at his absence.]

INT. FOREST

[Wy Six trudges through the forest, trying to look stoic, but unable to hold back his tears. There he meets The Director, standing with an entourage of spear and bow wielding soldiers all camouflaged in paint.]

WY SIX

(hollow)

…I am ready to learn…

[The Director clasps his shoulder.]

THE DIRECTOR

You've come so far already.

(to his troops)

Get ready, men.

[The maintenance access door slides open, admitting a squad of sympathetic looking Amethyst guards.]

AMETHYST GUARDS

Aw, come on, guys. We'll get through this!

Just come on out and we'll talk…

Guys?

[They are immediately ambushed by several Cryborg spearmen and quickly poofed. The two guards waiting by the door are similarly jumped by a pair of troopers in a tree overhanging the threshold. The rest of the soldiers swarm through the halls of the station with a rousing war-cry. They gang up on and poof any Amethysts they manage to surprise or duke it out with the ones they don't.

They eventually make it to the doors of the control room once again, hauling a battering ram made from a sharpened tree-trunk up to the threshold. They ram the doors repeatedly, hardly making a dent but pressing on regardless. Wy Six is in awe of their determination and even joins in on their blood-curdling battle cries.

Finally, with The Director lending his own superhuman strength to their next effort, they breach the doors and swarm in on the following scene:

Holly Blue is prostrated before a pair of viewscreens, each displaying the stern countenances of Blue and Yellow Diamond. Steven stands beside her, almost embarrassed by her servility.]

HOLLY BLUE

Once again, I must apologize profusely for the misunderstanding, your clarities! Had I but known this whole time that you—

[She turns to see the savage warband behind her.]

HOLLY BLUE

I—AH!

(fainting)

OHHHHHHHHHH!

STEVEN

GIL! What are you doing?! STOP!

[For a moment, The Director and his troops are all stunned into silence. His brow slowly furrows with hatred at the sight of his avowed enemies.]

STEVEN (CONT'D)

They were just about to let everyone go…

(gritted teeth)

…like I've been saying this whole time.

[A while later The Director regains his composure and motions for the soldiers to lower their spears.]

LATER

[The Zoomans are all gathered in the control room, flanked by Amethyst guards. They look sheepish and small under Blue Diamond's viewscreen.]

BLUE DIAMOND

Your ancestors were taken from their homes long ago to spare them the destruction wrought by our people…

But our time with Steven has shown us that this was no act of mercy, but another crime to weigh on our conscience…

[Blue Diamond's face is earnest in contrition. Yellow seems more aloof, but nonetheless solemn. The Director raises a skeptical eyebrow at this profession of guilt.]

BLUE DIAMOND (CONT'D)

Yellow and I, of all gems, should have known better than to control the destinies of other beings…and so we leave yours in your hands again…

To return to your home-world, or stay…that is your choice…

[The Zoomans display a mixture of fear and confusion, whispering amongst themselves. Wy Six is the first to step forward and join the Cryborg troopers standing at the other side of the room. Gradually a handful of other Zoomans join him, but he keeps holding out for Jay Ten…

She merely stays with the remaining Zoomans, her streaming eyes unable to meet those of Wy Six. He hangs his head with sorrow, yet stands resolutely with his new comrades. The remaining Zoomans are then shepherded back to the Containment Dome by the Amethyst guards. Wy Six tries to wave Jay Ten a final farewell, but she wordlessly follows without looking back. ]

BLUE DIAMOND

(to The Director)

As for you. Steven, is this the one you've been telling us about?

STEVEN

Yes, Blue. Please, you'll have to forgive him. He's just a bit confused about everything that's happened lately.

[The Director's eyebrows twitch, but he otherwise keeps his unflinching gaze fixed squarely on the diamonds.]

YELLOW DIAMOND

You should consider yourself fortunate, human. It is only thanks to Pink—er, Steven's—intercession that we do not…

(restraining herself)

…take swift action.

[Again, for a while the Director only seems to fix her with a resolute glare.]

THE DIRECTOR

… … …

(cordial)

I appreciate your forbearance, your clarities. I take full responsibility for the commotion here…

… … …

(defiant)

…and I'd do it again…

[At first satisfied, Steven now breaks into a profuse sweat. The Diamonds are in shock.]

YELLOW DIAMOND

What…did you say?!

BLUE DIAMOND

(restrained)

Perhaps you still do not understand…We wish no further quarrel with your species—

THE DIRECTOR

—Steven mentioned that. And, you know what…? I'll be fair. After what I've seen today, I believe him…You really have changed your tune…

(grave)

…But you can't un-rob the bank…

…You can't begin to redeem yourselves for all the suffering you've caused—not just humanity—but every organic race you've encountered…hell, even your own kind!

My quarrel with you is far from over. There will be a reckoning…

YELLOW DIAMOND

And just who are you to decide our penance?! You will recant this insolence, or it will take more than Steven to protect you—!

THE DIRECTOR

—Why don't you come here and make me, you overgrown kidney stone!

[Yellow's expression is almost as seething as the time she was called a clod by Peridot. The Director's soldiers cheer with approval, though a few look nervous. Dismayed, Steven throws himself between them.]

STEVEN

That's enough, both of you!

[Blue Diamond steeples her fingers and looks down at The Director through narrowed.]

BLUE DIAMOND

So you say we owe a debt that can never hope to be repaid…that is, outside your "reckoning"…

(contemplating)

…What did you have in mind…

[The Director strides forward, drawing himself up to full height and looking Blue squarely in her Diamond shaped pupils.]

THE DIRECTOR

I, Gilgamesh, Immortal King of Ancient Babylon, challenge the Diamond Authority…to single combat…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
